Odio el amor
by saris305
Summary: El abandonar todo no quiere decir volver a empezar. Tomando encuenta la lucha es de todos, pero porque precisamente el tiene que luchar con ellos, eso solo puede ser una trampa.
1. Chapter 1

Odio al amor.

Antes que nada los personajes a continuación presentados, son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los uso para divertir a mi mente perversa.

Bueno aquí empieza mi historia, espero les guste y dejen algún comentario.

* * *

Cap. 1 Lluvia

Sentada frente al ventanal viendo con la mirada triste como se desataba la tormenta fuera de ese techo, como los escasos arboles intentaban resistir maltrechos las ráfagas de viento y los trompicones del cielo que caían con furia.

Ella solo estaba así, mirando lo que sucedía, sentía en el pecho una gran opresión y su respiración pesada, aun así ella no movía un solo musculo facial parecían tallados con gran precisión en una roca simplemente inmutables.

Tocaron la puerta despacio como temiendo incomodar a alguien, después de unos segundos mas se volvió a repetir el sonido esta vez mas firme, pero ella solo escuchaba como el cielo maldecía todo lo que se atravesara en su camino de caída, sí era eso, ella estaba mas interesada en ver como el cielo caía sin preocupación alguna de herir a alguien o no, simplemente hacia lo que le correspondía hacer, caer sin miramiento alguno.

La tercera vez que la puerta fue llamada, se entre abrió dejando pasar a dos jóvenes serios y nerviosos.

El lugar estaba en un silencio mitigado por el canto de la lluvia al ser febrilmente liberada del cielo. Ninguno de los intrusos se atrevía a romper aquello, solo aguardaban mirando el reflejo de la muchacha por la ventana.

Pero uno de ellos junto toda la decisión y como si intentara detener una estampida de caballos las palabras salieron de su boca imtempestuosamente, como un cálido susurro.

-Hermione, vamos yo entiendo como te sientes, pero tienes que entender, es lo mejor para todos.-

-Herms él tiene razón, para mi tambien es difícil tener que soportarlos pero si Dumbledore confía en ellos y les da una oportunidad y ellos la van a aprovechar para hacer por fin lo correcto, nosotros no tenemos por que juzgarlos.

A ella no le interesaba nada de lo que sus dos mejores amigos decía ya lo había decidido en cuanto ellos permitieron a "esos" unirse para derrotar a Voldemort, si ellos entraban entonces ella salía era así de simple y sus amigos ya habían tomado su decisión y ella la aceptaba aun y eso conllevara sentirse enviada al carajo.

-¿Como podéis confiar en ellos?, acaso no lo ven es una trampa...

-Hermione por favor...

-Sabes que Harry olvídalo si ustedes piensan caer haya ustedes yo no lo hare, mañana me voy.

Los tres amigos hasta entonces inseparables, estaban experimentando el primer res quebranto y todo por una sola palabra o mejor dicho apeido "Malfoy" esas malditas personas, ellas estaban provocando todo esto y al parecer para los dos jóvenes ya no había alguna salida ella se iba.

Después de unos minutos con un silencio mas que incomodo, era asfixiante, derrotista, calamitoso, parecía que el silencio mismo les restregaba en la cara sobre las narices que ya no habría mas futuro juntos.

Sin esperanza alguna dieron la vuelta y con un suave ruidito se cerró la puerta dejando a su huésped respirar sus últimas horas ahí.

* * *

¿Que les pareció el capitulo?, aparte de corto, espero les haya gustado, y nos haremos leyendo espero.

Su Fiel y desquiciada escritora, junto a una botella de tequila y una mitad de limón.


	2. Chapter 2

Odio al amor.

Nota: los personajes a continuación presentados son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

Cap. 2. No saldrás.

EL sol empezaba a correr a la obscuridad sin ningún miramiento, ella había estado en ese lugar toda la noche sentía tristeza y dolor pero era más su orgullo así que con decisión levanto su varita y con un sutil movimiento todas las cosas de la habitación empezaban a entrar a su baúl con una rapidez asombrosa, solo fueron unos minutos y la habitación ya se encontraba vacía con otro movimiento de su varita su baúl floto y la siguió en dirección a la puerta.

Salió de su habitación y vio el pasillo era largo había bastantes habitaciones pero todas vacías, salió del pasillo y se dirigió hacia las escaleras empezando a bajarlas con una calma desconcertante eran tres pisos para poder llegar al hall, recordaba que por eso nadie se quedaba ahí, pues les daba flojera tener que subir y bajar tantas escaleras, soltó un suspiro lento, faltaban los últimos escalones y llegaría al hall.

Termino de descender y al terminar de bajar el ultimo escalón pudo observar a casi toda la orden reunida ahí, los observo detenidamente sin pronunciar absolutamente nada.

Ron y Harry la miraban con anhelo y suplica, pero ella les respondía con indiferencia, esa seria la ultima vez que el trió de oro estuviera reunido ella se iría y jamás volvería de eso estaba segura, respiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones de oxigeno y con un paso mas al frente se dirigió a la puerta sin decir una sola palabra.

Cuando estuvo a punto de girar la perilla la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente haciendo que Hermione diera unos pasos hacia atrás y una figura alta apareció ante ella mirando a Hermione con suspicacia entro sin vacilación acompañado por tres personas mas, había un silencio mortal nadie decía nada todos dirigían las miradas a los recién llegados y después la pasaban a Hermione.

Hermione soltó el aire de forma molesta volteo de nuevo a la puerta sin cerrar y camino hacia ella pero antes de llegar de nuevo se cerro fuertemente casi rozándole la nariz, se quedo quieta unos segundos que parecieron interminables pero después recupero la conciencia y con la mirada molesta volteo de nuevo a ver a los demás y saber quien demonios había hecho eso, se quedo sorprendida al ver a Dumbledore con la varita aun en reste, le lanzo una mirada confusa y Dumbledore le contesto con una amable sonrisa.

-A ¿donde se dirige Srta.? Granger.

-Lo más lejos posible de aquí, ahora si me permite puede abrir la puerta.- Contesto con tono molesto.

-Lo siento Hermione pero no puede irse.- dijo Dumbledore con calma.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Me puede decir ¿Porque?, ustedes no tienen ningún derecho sobre mi así que me puedo ir cuando se me de la gana.- Ella intentaba no gritar pero lo sentía imposible estaba totalmente molesta por eso situación ella esperaba no encontrarse con nadie a la hora que se fuera pero por desgracia no fue así.

Todos absolutamente todos la miraban con gran sorpresa nunca creyeron que Hermione se atreviera hablar de forma y mucho menos a Dumbledore.

El otro no quito su mirada acompañada de la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

-Cálmese Señorita. Granger, y pues si podemos evitarlo o mejor dicho puedo evitarlo.

-¿De que rayos esta hablando?, le recuerdo que no tiene ningún derecho sobre mi.

-Se equivoca querida, antes de lo que- dudo un poco en como a completar esa frase pero después de unos segundos prosiguió- les sucedió a sus papas ellos acudieron a mi y la dejaron bajo mi tutela.

-Pero eso no puede ser ellos me lo hubieran dicho.

-Ya no les dio tiempo, pero ellos velaron por tu seguridad y yo hare lo mismo.

-Pero eso no puede ser posible, además yo no deseo seguir aquí, lo mejor es que me vaya.

_No lo creo, es peligroso.

- Pero...

-He dicho que no.- dijo con una voz firme que no daba permiso de replica.

Hermione lo miro disgustada y con odio, todos estaban sorprendidos, Dumbledore, volvió a sonreír abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y le hiso ademan de que lo siguiera, ella sin decir absolutamente nada camino hacia el y cuando paso frente a los tres nuevos visitantes les dirigió una mirada de odio y repulsión que no pasado desapercibida por nadie y por fin entro a la biblioteca cerrando de con un brutal portazo.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí otro capitulo espero le vaya a ¡gradando la historio nos vemos.

Su desquiciada escritora.


	3. Chapter 3

Odio al amor.

Hola de nuevo yop por aquí, antes de otra cosa quisiera pedirles una disculpa pues el capitulo anterior tenia

Varias faltas de ortografía y sintaxis, espero no les haya dificultado la lectura, bueno sin más:

Los personajes a continuación presentados son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo fantaseo con ellos.

* * *

Cap.3 Encerrada.

Todos los miembros de la orden del fénix se encontraban en el mismo lugar, desde donde estaban se podía escuchar los fuertes gritos provenientes de la biblioteca.

Después de casi una hora la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, saliendo por ella una furiosa Hermione, camino sin mirar absolutamente a nadie en dirección a la escalera, subió tres peldaños se volvió y con un movimiento de su varita su equipaje elevado empezó a seguirla, antes de subir un escalón mas miro a Dumbledore directo a los ojos.

-Me quedare porque no tengo otra opción, pero le aclaro de una vez, en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad saldré de aquí- lo dijo con voz firme y autoritaria, subió un escalón mas y se detuvo, de nuevo se dio la vuelta y agrego.- Renuncio a la orden, ya no perteneceré a ella.

Después de esto subió las escaleras rápidamente con la mirada fija en ella hasta que desapareció de la vista de

Todos, Ron y Harry se miraban preocupados pero más tranquilos de que su amiga se hubiera quedado.

-Bueno, pasen todos a la biblioteca, por favor.-Les dijo Dumbledore en un tono amable.

Hermione entro a su habitación hecha una furia, su baúl cayo haciendo un gran estruendo, y regando su contenido en el piso, tomo lo primero que encontró y lo aventó contra el espejo haciéndolo mil pedazos, intentaba calmar su respiración pero no le estaba funcionado daba vueltas por toda la habitación como un león enjaulado (irónico, Xd), después de unos minutos se aventó a su cama boca abajo y se fue quedando dormida poco a poco

Todos en la biblioteca miraban nerviosos a Dumbledore este había guardado unos minutos silencio pero ante las miradas apremiantes de los demás regreso a la realidad y con la voz un poco cansada aclaro.

-Los Malfoy se quedaran aquí con nosotros espero que se traten con repito y no haya ningún problema, por lo demás seguiremos igual, les recomiendo que salgan lo menos posible- se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo antes de salir de la habitación- una cosa mas- miro directamente a Harry y ron- denle tiempo a la Señorita Granger no la presionen.- después de esto salió por completo de la habitación.

Unos toquidos suaves sobre su puerta la separaron de los brazos de Morfeo, abrió los ojos pesadamente hacia noches que no dormía bien, enfoco con la mirada la puerta al tiempo que se abría dejando entrar una cabellera rojiza que indicaba la entrada de un Wesley, ella suspiro viendo a su amiga que llevaba una charola con comida.

-Cierra la puerta.- le dijo como saludo Hermione.

La pelirrojo así lo hiso, dejo la charola en la mesita de noche y cayo en cuenta del desastre en la habitación, con las cosas esparcidas del baúl mezcladas con trozos de lo que después se dio cuenta era el espejo de su amiga, le dedico una mirada dubitativa y antes de que se animar hablar ella abrió la boca.

-No estoy de humor para hablar Ginny, gracias por la comida pero no tengo hambre mejor llévatela.-Ginny la observo seria y con sus ojos fijos en ella asintió. Tomo la charola y salió de la habitación tal cual entro.

Hermione soltó un suspiro y se acomodo mejor en su cama dejando su espalda recargada sobre la cabezada de la cama.

Miro su habitación parecía que un tornado había pasado y destruido toda su habitación, tomo su varita hiso unos movimientos en el aire y en cuestión de segundos todo estaba ordenado, aun estaba molesta ese Dumbledore que se creía, ahora no podía salir de ahí, tendría que respirar el mismo aire que el de los Malfoy´s, esa era la parte que mas le desagradaba no entendía como demonios podían creer en ellos, ahora traicionaban a Voldemort y se unían a ellos pero quien le iba asegurar que si por alguna extraña razón las cosas no salían como debían ellos no iban a entregarlos solo para que no los mataran, soltó un grito ahogado de furia, malditas circunstancias ella no era una cobarde ella podía encarar cualquier cosa con valor y entereza sin miedo a la muerte, pero si algo ella no iba a hacer era convivir con esos asesinos y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, tal ves los demás lo hagan pero ella no, le toco ver como mataban a sangre fría, como si de matar a una mosca se tratase pero no era así eran seres humanos los que habían matado y si los demás se daban el lujo de olvidar eso con tal de

tenerlos de aliados ella no lo haría.

Se puso de pie y camino a su sillón frete al ventanal, ya serian aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde la mañana había pasado en un suspiro, miro hacia el frente como si lo que veía se tratara de la cosa más impresionante y bella del mundo y era así ella veía la libertad.

Habían pasado tal ves unas dos o tres horas desde que el sol ya no estaba, las estrellas eran las invitadas a ocupar el cielo libremente bailando al ritmo de su tintinear.

El sonido de la abertura de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos volteo la cara observando en el marco de la puerta a nadie mas que Narcisa Malfoy, Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y apretó fuertemente su varita en su mano, gesto que no le paso desapercibido a la intrusa, con calma entro a la habitación depositando en la mesa de noche la bandeja con la comida con una sonrisa sincera se acerco hacia la ventana viendo atreves de ella con una mirada risueña.

-Sabes, Granger esta era mi habitación cuando vivía en la mansión, sabias que es la única que tiene un ventanal.

Hermione sorprendida solo asintió.- Por eso la escogí cuando vinimos vivir aquí.- Lo dijo con un toque de indiferencia en la voz.

-Mi padre la puso a mi regreso del primer año de Howarts, le dije que en Slytherin no había ventanas por estar en las mazmorras y que siempre salía un poco mas temprano que los demás para pasear por los jardines que la

Sensación del sol y el viento recorrer mi rostro me hacían sentir libre y que extrañaba eso, al día siguiente fui con mi hermana Andrómeda a hacer unas compras y cuando regresamos mi papa había instalado la ventana solo para mi, me dijo "querida esta ventana es para que recuerdes que mientras tengas alas siempre podrás volar, es la promesa de tu libertad."- Sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas contenidas.- Es una lastima que el panorama que

Ahora ofrece sea tan triste antes estaba lleno de flores brillaba tenia vida.

Hermione la miro a los ojos, hablaba con ella como si estuviera hablando con una amiga o algo así, con ese tono de complicidad que hiso que un escalofrió la recorriera.

Narcisa la miro aun con una mirada suave y salió de la habitación, con un dulce Buenas noches como ultimo ruido en esa habitación.

QUE LES A PARECIDO ESTE CAPITULO, ¿interesante?, ¿GENIAL?, ¿MAGNIFICO?, O DE MUY MAL GUSTO, ESPERO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS SE ACEPTA DE TODO, FELICITACIONES, CONGRATULACIONES, NEGATIVAS, PROPUETAS INDECOROSAS, ETC...

BUENO NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO.

SU DESQUICIADA ESCRITORA EN POS DE SOBREVIVIR A LOS EXAMENES FINALES.

BESOS.


	4. Chapter 4

Odio al amor.

Hola pues aquí me tenéis de nuevo.

Antes que otra cosa les quiero agradecer a todos los que leen y pues anímense y dejen sus comentarios.

Esperando y este capitulo sea de su agradado no me que más que decir:

A leer.

* * *

Cap. 4 El cuadro.

Ese seria el día en el que los Malfoy´s cumplieran un mes en Grinmould Place, en ese tiempo Hermione solo salía de su habitación dos veces por día, una muy temprano para desayunar mientras todos estaban durmiendo y la otra en la noche donde a veces corría con la suerte de no encontrarse con nadie.

Odiaba que la vieran, siempre que se encontraba con alguien no paraban de decirle lo mal que se veía, si estaba muy delgada, que si tenia ojeras, ya estaba cansada de esos comentarios, cuando empezaban a salir por la boca de alguien ella con la mayor rapidez se daba la vuelta y se iba, su habitación se había convertido en un refugio; se indigno demasiado al punto de mandar una maldición a los muebles de su habitación y hacerlos trizas todo por que en el piso de abajo ya no había habitaciones disponibles y Draco Malfoy se instalo en la habitación frente a la suya.

Al recordar a estos sintió un pequeño vacio, agradecía que el menor de los Malfoy hubiera desaparecido de su vista, pero la situación con los otros dos no era diferente solo se dirigían monosílabos y al parecer eso iba a seguir por el mismo camino.

Lo que si es que durante todo ese mes apenas y hablaba con Ginny hasta el punto de que la pelirroja ya casi no subía a su habitación mas que para ver que aun estaba viva, solo Sirius subía a diario en las tardes para llevarle algo de comer y platicar con ella para que intente cambiar su actitud, pero sin logro alguno.

Así había pasado casi un mes, el mes mas asqueroso de su corta vida, solo esperaba que el tiempo avanzara más rápido para que llegara el día de su cumpleaños y saliera cuanto antes de esa casa.

Su poca distracción y consuelo la había encontrado como siempre en los libros, tenia que agradecer eso, tomaba cualquier libro sin restricción alguna aunque últimamente los temas que visitaban sus manos y eran devorados por sus ojos, eran de magia obscura, había decidido estudiar mas afondo este tema y aprovechando el gran acervo que tenia ese lugar aprendía cosas inimaginables y que esperaba nunca tuviera necesidad de utilizar, después de todo como ella decía y había descubierto hay cosas peores que la muerte.

Soltó un suspiro los primeros rayos del sol perfilaban en ventana de la habitación por lo que deicidio ponerse de pie, meterse a la regadera y vestirse rápidamente al terminar dejo su pelo rebelde libre de cualquier atadura y se dirigió hacia la puerta saliendo con paso apremiante hacia la cocina esperando que a esas horas todo estuviese en orden y no se encontrara con nadie, bajo las escaleras ante la tranquilidad de su descenso abrió la puerta de la cocina con una rapidez que hasta a ella misma sorprendió y a las personas congregadas ahí para disgusto de ella.

Los presentes levantaron la vista en dirección a la puerta en cuanto se abrió y guardando un tenso silencio.

Hermione tardo en recuperarse de la sorpresa unos cuantos segundos después pareció volver en si y observaba a toda la orden sentada, la familia Malfoy y para su sorpresa a las serpientes que jamás creyó ver en ese lugar.

-Esta casa se esta convirtiendo en un nido de víboras.-

Observo como Ron y Harry se mandaban miradas nerviosas, Hermione soltó el aire de golpe con un acto de gran fuerza camino directo a la despensa la abrió consiente de que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, tomo unos cuantos panques y una botella de agua, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

Al salir de la habitación y cerrar con un fuerte portazo el salón se recargo en la puerta de la habitación, estuvo así durante unos segundos se reincorporo y camino con paso decidido hacia las escaleras, cuando cruzando el hall choco contra un pequeño elfo que la hiso tambalearse y caer con un ruido estrepitoso provocado por las cosas que llevaba en sus brazos.

Como si todo hubiera sido planeado vio como cracker de pie la miraba con sumo asco y odio, para después recibir a la querida madre de Sirius dispuesta y observándola con una mirada interesante antes de empezar a ofenderla.

-Asquerosa sangre sucia, impura, en mi casa, oh Merlín, si vieras esto, una asquerosa sangre sucia viviendo en este techo, pero no se que nos sorprendemos si mi techo ya esta lleno de mestizos, traidores a la sangre pero sobre todo y lo mas humillante es esta sangre sucia.

EL cuadro gritaba improperios a diestra y siniestra y cracker la miraba aun en el suelo con una sonrisa superior, ya había salido Sirius de la habitación y había intentado callar a su madre pero sin éxito al contrario había empeorado las cosas, el cuadro cada vez gritaba mas fuerte junto con las ofensas del elfo que no se hicieron esperar, de pronto las personas congregadas en la cocina salieron a observar la inusitada escena Narcisa Malfoy se acerco a intentar ayudar a su primo a calmar a su madre sin éxito alguno.

Hermione aun en suelo incapaz de ponerse de pie estando en una especie de shock solo respiraba pesadamente dejando salir unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos, parecía que no se movería hasta que una sola frase rompió su letargo, levantando la vista con furia y con los ojos fijos en su interlocutor, este solo consiguió retroceder unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás ante la sorpresiva mirada de la ofendida.

A Hermione le zumbaban los oídos, oía el eco de la única frase inteligible que se permitió escuchar, miro al elfo como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera y de inmediato paso un destello de furia en sus ojos y dejando perplejo al elfo sus ojos escupían odio puro, se puso de pie con un ágil movimiento y empezó a acercarse peligrosamente al elfo que empezó a retroceder a cada paso que daba.

-¿Que demonios fue lo que dijiste?, vamos repitelo.-

El elfo alzo la cara orgullosamente y con una sonrisa de satisfacción y una voz burlona soltó.

-Ojala la estúpida sangre sucia amiga del traidor del amo Sirius encuentre su final a manos de personas nobles que la castiguen por venir a este mundo y lo hagan también con los desgraciados muggle que la engendraron.

Todos en el hall, guardaron un profundo silencio de sorpresa y solo miraban a Hermione la cual tenía la mirada más temible que alguno de los presentes hubiera visto en su vida.

Sirius se acerco con paso veloz hacia el elfo pero Hermione lo detuvo con una mano, Sirius volteo a verla pero ella solo miraba al elfo.

De la manga Hermione saco su varita, y empezó a acercarse a Cracker con paso avasallador y cauteloso, extendió la mano hacia la criatura que se encontraba debajo del cuadro de su ama, la cual lo le miro con una sonrisa altanera.

-La asquerosa sangre sucia le puede lanzar la maldición que desee a cracker esta acostumbrado-

Hermione apretó mas fuerte la varita de su mano, esta empezó a temblar por la presión que ejercía, Sirius tomo la mano de Hermione con cautela intentando bajar la mano de esta.- ensanchando mas su sonrisa la criatura agrego- además la impura no es capaz de la lanzar una verdadera maldición hacia nadie, no es capaz de lanzar una imperdonable.

Hermione se soltó del agarre de Sirius de un solo tirón y con la sonrisa mas perversa jamás realizada por ella, acerco a el quedando a menos de un metro de distancia y mirándolo directamente susurro.

-Hay cosas peores que esas cracker.

Apuntando su varita hacia delante empezó a susurrar un hechizo pero al ultimo momento subió la varita unos centímetros mas dándole por completo al cuadro, cracker abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y soltó un gritillo alzo la vista y comprobó con horror que su ama ya no estaba, solo se encontraba el cuadro y el lienzo totalmente cubierto de negro.

Ella se acerco aun mas a el con una sonrisa y con voz siséate agrego- Disfruta tu tortura ella ya no va a regresar, irguiéndose por completo y con una mirada autosuficiente emprendió su camino hacia las escaleras cubriendo el ruido de sus pasos por los gritos de dolor de un elfo.

Mientras los espectadores observaron todo paralizados.

* * *

Bueno que les pareció este capitulo, esta loco no. fuera de control.

Dejen sus comentarios y ya saben nos leeremos pronto.

Su desquiciada escritora con problemas de memoria.

Hasta pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

Odio al amor.

Hola, aquí reportándome espero se encuentren bien y estén disfrutando ya de los últimos días de este año.

Bueno, bueno dejo de aburrirlos y les digo:

A leer.

Capitulo 5. No por nada eres Grifindor.

El circulo de personas reunidas mirando atónitas la escena anterior aun no se disolvía, nadie había acertado a decir nada, el silencio era roto por los desgarradores gritos de un elfo, el cual no paraba de sollozar.

-¿Pero que demonios fue lo que hiso Hermione?- dijo Harry saliendo por fin del shock

-La madre de Sirius no esta, no entiendo que paso.- contesto Ron mirando a Harry con cara de susto.

Sirius miro al elfo tendido en la parte baja del cuadro con pena, si bien era cierto que la criatura era insoportable, también sabia que el cuadro de su madre era lo único que lo mantenía un poco cuerdo y feliz en esa casa, suspiro y se acerco un poco mas saco su varita y apunto al cuadro susurrando "finite incatatem" el rayo dio en el centro del cuadro lo ilumino el elfo miro a Sirius con los ojos brillante pero al segundo después se soltó a llorar de nuevo desconsolado, el cuadro no había sufrido ni un mínimo cambio.

Sirius bajo la varita con abatimiento el realmente no esperaba que algo cambiara pero tenia que intentarlo.

-¿Por que no paso nada?- Dijo una contrariada Pansy.

-Por que una maldición así no se puede revertir de esa forma.- Aclaro Draco con calma.

Los presentes lo miraron para que se explicase.

-Acaso no se dieron cuenta, Granger lanzo una maldición muy potente- guardo un minuto silencio- yo he visto esa maldición antes-miro a sus padres los cuales después de unos segundos asintieron- El señor tenebroso la uso en nuestra casa-Los presentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, sin atreverse a interrumpir la explicación del chico- Es magia negra avanzada solo quien lanza la maldición puede revertirla, pero no estoy muy seguro.

-No puede ser Hermione es incapaz de hacer magia negra no, debe ser solo una ilusión.- dijo Ron apesadumbrado.

-Siento decirte joven Wesley que no es así.-El mayor de los Malfoy hablo con voz concisa- Lo interesante es de donde habrá aprendido eso la señorita Granger-dijo desviando la vista hacia su hijo el cual solo alzo los hombros.

-Bueno entremos terminemos la reunión y en cuanto llegue Dumbledore veremos si puede hacer algo.- Sirius sin quitar la vista del cuadro negro donde minutos antes se encontraba su madre agrego.- Cracker vete a tu habitación y descansa devolveremos el cuadro a la normalidad.

El elfo alzo su vista con los ojos llenos de lagrimas asintió levente y con crack desapareció.

Los demás empezaron a entrar a la habitación para terminar su reunión.

Una vez estando todos de nuevo en sus lugares por la puerta apareció la figura de Dumbledore, tomo asiento se veía cansado pero su rostro tenía ese tono de dulzura.

-Buenos días lamento la tardanza, bueno espero que ya las cosas hayan quedado aclaradas entre todos, hay habitaciones para todos vayan a descansar, Jóvenes Nott, Zabini, Goyle, Señorita Parkinson están seguros de que desean regresar, no es necesario que lo hagan...

-Lo haremos es en lo que podemos ayudar nuestras lealtades ya están escritas han muerto demasiados ya y no nos vamos a quedar con los brazos cruzados, hemos decidido pelear y así será.- Dijo Zabini donde los demás solo asintieron reforzando las palabras de su compañero.

Dumbledore asintió se puso de pie seguido por los demás pero antes de salir de la habitación fue detenido por Sirius.

-¿que sucede Sirius?- inquirió el mayor de los magos.

-Necesito ver si puedes deshacer un encantamiento.- Al decir esto los demás guardaron silencio y ninguno se movió esperando ver que pasaría.

Sirius se dirigió hacia la entrada de la casa seguido por Dumbledore y los demás curiosos.

Se detuvo enfrente del cuadro de la señora Black que ahora se encontraba completamente negro, al entrar a la casa pudo darse cuenta de que algo había pasado pudo sentir la magia negra, lo había analizado ya pero no sabia bien que había pasado.

-¿que fue lo que paso?- dijo Dumbledore con gran seriedad.

En el lugar se hiso un silencio incomodo, pero por fin alguien se atrevió a hablar.

-Fue Granger, el elfo y el cuadro la atacaron hasta que ella exploto y lanzo la maldición.- Lo dijo rápidamente pero claro.

-Gracias Draco, alguien sabe ¿que maldición lanzo?-

Todos voltearon instintivamente hacia Draco Malfoy.

El aludido soltó un suspiro cansado y miro fijamente a Dumbledore.

-No se exactamente que maldición es, solo se que absorbe la escancia del cuadro y la deja suspendida o desaparece, pero realmente no se como funcione la maldición.

Dumbledore miro nuevamente el cuadro levanto la varita y soltó un hechizo que dio en el cuadro, el cual se ilumino y quedo con un aura azul Dumbledore bajo su varita.

-Es reversible la esencia aun sigue ahí, Sirius podrías llamar a cracker.-

Sirius asintió. -cracker ven.-sono un ligero pop, y apareció la criatura que hiso una especie de reverencia levanto la vista y se dirigió al pie del cuadro empezando a sollozar nuevamente.

-Cracker, me quieres explicar que fue lo que sucedió- Dijo Dumbledore con tono conciliador.

-La asquerosa sangre sucia ha desaparecido a la ama-dijo en un chillido demasiado agudo que hiso que algunos taparan sus oídos.

Dumbledore lo miro severo.

-Ponte de pie- el elfo obedeció- Tu ama esta atrapada en la penumbra, y puede liberarse de ahí- Los ojos del elfo se iluminaron de inmediato y miro a Dumbledore con admiración.- pero la única persona que puede hacerlo es la señorita Granger- de un momento a otro los ojos del elfo se llenaron de amargura y pena total.- Así que tendrás que disculparte con ella y pedirle que libere a tu ama.

El elfo empezó a sollozar muy fuerte y a arrastrarse a los pies del mago.-Por favor ella no lo hará odia a cracker, por favor haga que el ama vuelva por favor cracker se lo suplica.

Dumbledore lo miro y negó con la cabeza-Lo único que puedo hacer por ti es esto.- levanto la varita y apareció de inmediato un fénix plateado que se dirigió a los pisos de arriba en segundos.

* * *

Hermione había subido a su habitación hecha una furia no soportaba estar ahí, la escena que le haba hecho pasar cracker aun estaba en su cabeza, aunque sabia que se lo merecía su conciencia empezó a mandarle muestras de arrepentimiento, pero sacudió su cabeza recordando nuevamente las palabras del elfo, sus padres como los extrañaba se sentía terriblemente sola pero exactamente por las palabras del elfo había actuado así, ella también ya lo había pensado desde que decidió que ayudaría a Harry pensó en su familia, hablo con ellos, pero ellos se negaron al principio después de un tiempo entendieron que era lo mejor y la apoyaron aun con varias reservas, busco a Dumbledore y le pidió su ayuda este después de una extensa platica acepto, y la ayudo a desmemoriar a sus padres y esconderlos después de eso se fue de nuevo con los Wesley sabiendo a sus padres a salvo y no le comento a nadie de esto por lo mismo, pero ahora había algo que la asustaba aun no entendía el por que.

Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando un hermoso fénix de color plata se situó en sus brazos y abrió la boca dejando salir un mensaje "Señorita Granger por favor baje al hall" después de esto se esfumo, Hermione puso la vista sobre la puerta tomo su varita de la cama y bajo lentamente por las escaleras.

Hermione llego al lugar con una tranquilidad intimidante junto con una mirada soberbia que sorprendió a sus amigos, se acerco a Dumbledore que se encontraba frente al cuadro donde debía encontrarse la señora Black, lo miro directamente sin vacilación alguna.

-Dígame que se le ofrece.- dijo con voz fría.

Dumbledore la miro unos instantes como queriendo leer sus pensamientos haciendo que se formara en el rostro de Hermione una sonrisa fanfarrona que dejo desconectados a algunos.

-Intenta leer mi mente-soltó una carcajada seca- no pierda su tiempo, si ni el mismo Voldemort lo logro aun cuando lo intento de muchos modos ¿Que lo hace creer que usted podrá?-

Dumbledore sonrió con amabilidad para sorpresa de los presentes.

-Tiene razón es usted muy buena en oclumancia, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de sus habilidades extraordinarias, realmente quería pedirle un favor.-Dijo con voz tranquila y pausada.

Hermione levanto una ceja y con voz firme y aspecto serio solo dijo:

- No-

Todos observaban como se iban dando las cosas y sorprendidos con la actitud de Hermione.

-Hermione querida por favor, cracker quiere pedirte disculpas pero por favor solo reviértelo-

Hermione miro atentamente a Sirius quien le hablaba pausadamente después poso su vista en el elfo que estaba a sus pies lo miro profundamente cosa que hiso que el elfo trastabillara y se pegara a la pared asustado.

Después de unos segundos el elfo se armo de valor y mirando a Hermione le dijo con su voz chillona:

-Lo siento, ya no volveré a insultar a la amiga del amo Sirius, pero por favor regrese a la ama- Los ojos del elfo se llenaron de lagrimas que empezaron a aflorar, Hermione sintió su estomago retorcerse y sintió lastima lo miro unos segundos mas después saco su varita apunto al cuadro cerro los ojos soltó el aire retenido por sus pulmones con un pequeño grito que hiso a todos brincar de la sorpresa después de su varita salió un rayo celeste que impacto al cuadro y lo ilumino por completo después la luz fue descendiendo hasta dejar ver a la señora Black con una cara de susto cuando vio directamente a Hermione.

Hermione camino hacia la biblioteca y antes de entrar se dio la vuelta miro directo a la señora Black que aun no retiraba la vista de ella.

-Esta es la ultima vez que le permito faltarme al respeto, la próxima no habrá modo de que pueda regresar y esto va también para ti- dijo viendo directo al elfo que solo atino a asentir fervientemente con la cabeza.

Después entro directo ala biblioteca como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-Pero ¿que demonios le sucede a Granger?- Dijo el joven Nott llamando la atención de todos.

-Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mi.- Contesto un asuente Harry que dio me día vuelta y se fue directo a su habitación.

Ron observo como se alejaba su amigo y sin ganas de mas nada el volvió a entrar a la cocina con la mirada triste.

-Creo que la verdadera pregunta es ¿que le sucede a esos tres?- Dijo en voz alta Tonks, llamando la atención de todos.

-No lo se pero esta situación no puede seguir así, tenemos que hacer algo.

-No Remus ellos lo tendrán que arreglar solos, las brechas que se abrieron entre ellos son inmensas por desgracia y no será fácil saltarlas esta vez, esperemos que puedan arreglar esto a tiempo antes de que se arrepientan.

-Hay Dumbledore cuando esos chicos nos han fallado, ellos podrán resolverlo ya lo verán.

Sin más Sirius se dirigió hacia la biblioteca dejando a muchos sorprendidos por su elección.

-Creo Dumbledore que Sirius...

-Lo se Remus, lo se.

* * *

Sirius entraba a la biblioteca con paso tranquilo cerro la puerta delicadamente para no hacer ruido alguno camino hacia el centro y en un gran sillón se encontró a Hermione con un gran libro entre las manos, sonrió dulcemente y se acerco a ella quien ya había percibido su presencia pero hacia como si no lo notara; Sirius tomo el libro en sus manos y con tranquilidad se lo quito de sus manos y lo puso sobre la mesa.

Hermione no lo veía a la cara tenia la mirada desviada hacia la mesa que se había tornado bastante interesante con una suavidad Sirius tomo el mentón de Hermione y le levanto la vista para que lo viera directo a los ojos.

Sirius se acerco a ella lentamente san despegar la mirada de ella después simplemente la abrazo, la abrazo con fuerza con cariño.

Ella al principio se quedo estática pero después de unos minutos le correspondió el abrazo con intensidad como si se tratara de su tabla de salvación no lo soltaba, respiraba con dificultad intentaba contener su llanto pero no lo estaba logrando sus ojos la traicionaban y dejaba escapar unas cuantas lagrimas que vagaron por su rostro para después terminar en la camisa de su acompañante el cual no decía absolutamente nada solo esta ahí dejando ver en ese abrazo todo el cariño y la preocupación que sentía por ella.

Después de unos minutos así Hermione dejaba correr sus lagrimas que eran atrapadas por la ropa de Sirius ya que su cara se encontraba oculta en el pecho de este.

El tiempo siguió corriendo y poco a poco ella fue recuperando el control nuevamente su respiración se volvió tranquila y dejo de llorar, despacio se separo de él, lo miro a los ojos él solo se limito a sonreírle y dándole un beso en la frente le susurro:

-Vamos Hermione tu puedes con esto y mas no por nada eres de Grifindor y la bruja mas inteligente que conozco, no te dejes vencer.

Sirius solo se limito a dar la media vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta donde se encontraba un perplejo Lupin que había observado el final de aquella escena.


	6. Chapter 6

Odio al amor.

Esta historia le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo debrayo con ella.

Gracias por sus R/R, sigan así la verdad estaba algo triste por no haber recibido algunos eso me hiso sentir un poco triste, pero los últimos me han deja feliz.

Gracias.

Sin más a leer...

Capitulo 6. El ataque.

Después del incidente con Sirius Hermione dejo de pasar las horas en la habitación y se la pasaba en la biblioteca y a veces en el comedor con Sirius que se había convertido en su mas grande apoyo, se guía sin hablarle a Ron y Harry, ellos simplemente se ignoraban y para sorpresa de muchos las cosas entre Ron y Harry habían empeorado.

Esa semana Remus Lupin y Lucius Malfoy habían tenido que intervenir en la ultima de muchas peleas que habían ocurrido, donde después de la pelea verbal Ron y Harry se agarraron a golpes después de esa pelea ninguno se volvió a dirigir la palabra y evitaban cruzarse en los pasillos de la casa, se veían obligados a verse solo en las comidas.

Harry por su lado siempre estaba encerrado en su habitación y solo hablaba con Dumbledore y Sirius.

Mientras Ron se la pasaba en la cocina sin dirigirle la atención a nadie más que a su madre.

Las cosas se habían salido de control para los adultos que no tenían idea de lo que sucedía, todos intentaron investigar que había sucedido para que los dos chicos discutieran de esa forma pero nadie lograba obtener ningún resultado, los slyterin´s por su parte se mantenían alejados de todos solo observando lo que pasaba alrededor y apostando por quien ganaría la próxima disputa si Harry o Ron.

Ese día en la mansión no había gran movimiento pero se respiraba un aire de tensión, todos estaban en la cocina desayunando en silencio en cuanto Hermione de un salto se puso de pie sorprendiendo a todos y tirando unos cuantos vasos de zumo, blandió su varita hacia la pared y la sello con un hechizo no verbal después dirigió un hechizo hacia cada pared de la misma manera.

-Pero ¿que demonios estas haciendo Hermione?- grito Ron mirando furioso a la chica y sacudiéndose los restos de estofado en su ropa.

Hermione no le presto atención alguna al comentario simplemente camino hacia la puerta con su varita aun en riste, levanto la mano y les hiso una señal para que guardaran silencio.

Todos guardaron silencio apenas y se escuchaban las agitadas respiraciones del grupo, afuera se escucharon chirridos y gruñidos leves, Hermione movía la varita señalando hacia la puerta de la cocina y tanto la puerta como la pared desaparecieron dejando ver el pasillo y las escaleras.

Nadie se movía en absoluto no entendían que demonios sucedía pero había algo seguro alguien había roto la puerta de la entrada de la casa esta estaba hecha añicos, en los pisos superiores seguía habiendo movimientos, de pronto se escucho un maullido desgarrador y de la misma manera que llego ceso, a Hermione ese ruido le helo la sangre lo había reconocido como no hacerlo había pasado con esa criatura los mejores momentos de su infancia era su compañero fiel siempre con ella y ahora nada solo silencio, bajo su varita y la puerta y demás volvió a aparecer ocupando su lugar, alguien la tomo del hombro ella despertó de su distracción y se dio cuenta que había vuelto a parecer la puerta respiro profundamente sintiendo dolor en su cuerpo y volvió a apuntar en cuanto las escaleras se pudieron ver, se distinguieron cinco sombras saliendo de la casa.

Nadie se movía de su lugar pasaron así unos cinco minutos hasta que se aseguraron que no había absolutamente nadie de nuevo en la casa se escucho el ruido de la llegada de otras personas por lo cual todos ya habían sacado sus varitas y apuntaban a la puerta Hermione volvía a dejar traslucida esa parte de la casa para lograr observar que era lo que sucedía, cuando en el hall se encontraron las figuras de Dumbledore y Moddy que tenia sus varitas en riste, la chica deshizo el hechizo y apuntando a las cuatro paredes, al momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron los dos hombres.

Todos en la cocina bajaron las varitas al verlos entrar pero Hermione aun la tenía fuertemente apretada en su mano y se interpuso en su paso apuntándolos directamente.

-Pero ¿que demonios crees que haces Hermione? ¿No ves que son Dumbledore y Moddy?- Dijo un ron demasiado irritado.

Hermione no se movió ni un centímetro los miro directo a los ojos.

-Tienen que identificarse para saber que realmente son ustedes.

-Claro que son ellos deja de estar haciendo estupideces.

-No Ron ella tiene razón, siempre deben estar en alerta permanente, soy Alastor moddy, usted ya no es parte de la orden del fénix, siendo una lastima ya que parece la mas capacitada aun entre los adultos.

-haber yo soy Dumbledore y estoy a cargo de usted hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, y se que usted conoce el sur de Escocia como nadie.

Hermione le dio una mirada significativa a Dumbledore y asintió pero de la forma mas rápida les lanzo a ambos un encantamiento el cual recibieron directamente, al momento se escucharon exclamaciones de sorpresa y después de ese instante Hermione salió lanzada por los aires con un fuerte "Expeliarmus" por parte de Ron que la ataco por la espalda nadie se movió en absoluto estaban perplejos Hermione había lanzado una maldición a Dumbledore y a Moddy en un mismo instante y Ron había atacado a Hermione sin ninguna consideración, pasaron unos segundos hasta que Dumbledore parpadeo y camino de prisa hacia Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse, seguido inmediatamente por Harry.

-Pero que carajos te crees Ron mira que atacar a Hermione- Grito fuera de si la menor de los Wesley.

-Ella ataco a Dumbledore y Moddy- Dijo Ron en el mismo tono que su hermana.

-Ella no nos ataco joven Wesley ella nos lanzo un hechizo para ver que no estuviéramos bajo ningún imperio.

Ron abrio la boca incrédulo, no sabia que decir, miraba a Hermione siendo ayudada a ponerse en pie y se sintió tremendamente estúpido.

-Yo... Yo no sabía...

Fue interrumpido por un Harry que se le fue encima a los golpes después de que Hermione tomara asiento.

-Pedazo de imbécil, eres un estúpido- le gritaba Harry mientras lo golpeaba rápidamente los gemelos que eran los mas cercanos intentaron separarlos, o mejor dicho quitarle de encima a Harry ya que Ron no hacia ni un intento por defenderse.

-Calma, jóvenes tranquilícense.-

- Ya basta Harry deja a ese imbécil, ahora se de quien también me tengo que cuidar la espalda.- Dijo Hermione recargándose en el asiento de la silla.

Harry se deshizo de los gemelos que lo habían sujetado.

-Te encuentras bien.- pregunto un poco preocupado.

-Si, no te preocupes he estado en peores condiciones esto ha sido una caricia en comparación de lo de los últimos meses.

Todos los presentes guardaron un silencio sepulcral.

-Me explican que fue lo que sucedió aquí.- dijo Dumbledore rompiendo el silencio después de unos minutos.

Todos siguieron en silencio pero dirigieron una mirada directo a Hermione.

Ella soltó un suspiro y miro directamente a Dumbledore.

-Nos hicieron una visita de parte de "voldi", nos mando a sus nuevas mascotas.- vio las cara de confusión de todos- esas criaturas se llaman rastreadores pueden entrar a cualquier lugar sin importar que este bajo el fidelio están hechos para encontrar y atacar.

Todos guardaron silencio pensando en lo que había pasado.

-Bueno pero todos están a salvo.

En ese preciso momento Hermione se paro de la silla- Crockshanks- y corrió hacia su habitación con desesperación.

* * *

Ehhhh, bueno bueno hasta aquí con este capi. ¿Que les pareció? dejen sus comentarios.

Ahhhhhh, antes de irme corriendo quiero agradecerle en especial ahhh (muahhhh):

*queen of the shadow: gracias por haberme avisado la verdad cuando los subí fue casi al mismo tiempo y ya estaba un poco cansada y no me di cuenta, gracias por avisarme y por leer la otra historia también. Espero y te sigan gustando.

Notas:

*Pabaji: tengo que agradecerte por tu comentario desde que lo leí me pregunte la connotación de la escena y si realmente fue muy Sirius y Herms. Y desde ese momento me llamo mucho la atención esa pareja me he pasado esta semana leyendo fics con esta pareja en especial (jajaja, algo distractorio Xd). Espero te siga gustando este fic que es por completo Dramione, pero tu pareja favorita tendrá protagonismo. (Podrás averiguar de qué tipo mientras siga la historia).

*Adrit126: ehh, espero te agrade el capi sigue leyendo y comenta.

Por ultimo:::::::

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PASENLA SUPER, DESPIDAN ESTE AÑO COMO SE DEBE CON DIVERSION Y NOSTALGUIA CON LA QUE SE VA Y ALEGRIA PARA LO QUE VIENE.

SU DESQUICIADA Y MUY FIESTERA ESCRITORA QUE BRINDA POR USTEDES ESTE AÑO NUEVO.


	7. Chapter 7

Odio al amor.

Esta historia le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo debrayo con ella...

Espero esta historia vaya siendo de su agrado.

Sin más a leer...

Capitulo 7. Cruzando palabras y miradas.

No todos estaban a salvo su gato su querido compañero en grandes batallas, las mas osadas, él era su héroe cuando peleaba contra la soledad, la tristeza una nueva ola de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, mirando la escena en el pasillo del tercer piso, lo habían matado sin consideración, era un mensaje de voldi, mataría hasta el árbol que ella ame.

Las lagrimas luchaban por salir de su rostro, pero se obligo a respirar aunque eso hiciera que su cuerpo temblara, era solo un gato se dijo así misma, tal vez pensando así dolería menos pero no, seguía doliendo.

No se dio cuenta cuando fue alcanzada por las demás personas viendo la escena con sorpresa escucho a Ginny soltar un grito y correr al baño a vomitar, era repulsivo lo que sus ojos veían lo habían destazado, Dumbledore se acerco `con su varita hiso desaparecer la sangre del suelo y de las paredes, y con otro movimiento el cuerpo de su amiguito, se volvió hacia ella y puso una mano en su hombro girándola y llevándola hacia la sala en completo silencio.

Silencio incomodo, tal ves, pero no para ella que estaba perdida en un mundo distinto, dejando su mente en blanco, sin poner atención a los que la miraban con cara de preocupación, pero ella estaba lejos en un lugar donde todo eso no sucedía quería escapar pero eso no era digno de ella, suspiro con fuerza, mas parecía un grito ahogado se puso de pie odiando que el tiempo pasara tan lento que a ella aun le faltaran dos meses para poder irse y olvidarlo todo (o al menos eso creía ella).

-Hermione te encuentras bien.- dijo el licántropo.

Ella lo miro directo a los ojos y asintió.

-Mhh, Hermione ¿que eran esas cosas?- dijo Ginny con su tez aun palida.

Hermione la miro unos instantes que acaso no lo acababa de explicar.

-Ya lo dije las nuevas mascotas de "voldi".-

Ginny enrojeció y asintió.- Si, pero ¿que son esas cosas?-

-Son criaturas rastreadoras, que creo un gran amigo mío.- dijo con sorna viendo la pared.

-Y Hermione si ellos pueden a travesar cualquier cosa incluso el fidelio por que no nos encontraron.- Dijo Fred Wesley.

- hechice la habitación para que despareciera y ellos no la pudieran notar.- lo dijo como si del clima se tratará.

-Y ¿como notaste que ellos habían entrado en la casa?, reacciones demasiado rápido.- dijo por primera vez Blaise Zabini que veía con intriga a Hermione.

Hermione le brindo una sonrisa socarrona y le dijo en tono fantoche.- Soy una sabelotodo, tenia que saberlo.-

Blaise abrió los ojos con sorpresa y después de unos segundos volvió a su parecencia tranquila de siempre y le dio una sonrisa divertida que solo se distinguía en sus ojos.

-Hermione estamos hablando enserio.- Dijo la Sra. Wesley.

-Pues es fácil estuve practicando cuando fui de vacaciones a la mansión Malfoy.- miro con una sonrisa en la cara mientras los aludidos se movían incómodos.

Los demás miraron a Hermione y después a el mayor de la familia, en un incomodo silencio.

-Vamos, no se pongan así, la verdad que esas vacaciones fueron relajantes y divertidas, no tenia ganas de tomar el sol y ellos como gran anfitriones se encargaron de cumplir mis deseos aunque me permitieran salir diario a saludar a las visitas.

George soltó una risa divertida.- Y apreciaste la casa, dicen que es hermosa.- dijo en un tono solemne.

-Por supuesto sobre todo las mazmorras son hermosas y te sorprenderías de lo concurrida que es esa casa.- dijo en un tono aun mas burlón, mientras los Malfoy guardaban silencio incómodos y los demás observaban la platica sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Supongo que te haremos caso e iremos a visitar esa famosa casa, dicen que tienen un museo de monstruosidades.-contesto Fred.

-Pues si, se divertirán en exceso, hacen reuniones casi a diario y te presentan ante todos los demás visitantes, esas reuniones te dejan exhausto créeme, te hacen temblar de emoción.-

La platica ahí acontecida era de lo mas bizarro que alguien hubiera podido oír, pero aun y con todo eso el ambiente se había relajado por completo aunque aun había miradas de incredulidad.

-Bueno chicos, estoy realmente agotada me retiro.- Dijo regresando a su pose original pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta y miro nuevamente a los gemelos con una mirada cómplice que ellos regresaron sin comprender muy bien porque.- Cuando vayan habicenme tengo ganas de pasar otra temporada y a demás estoy segura que si vamos juntos nos recibirán mas felices, ellos estaban que se morían cuando me iba una lastima no les pude decir cuantos los extrañaría, pero bueno nos vemos al rato.- sin mas salió de la habitación con la respiración agitada y con las manos temblorosas.

Su mente le decía que explicara la razón por la cual se acaba de comportar como una grandiosa estúpida, pero de inmediato se contesto mientras tomaba camino hacia su habitación.

-"solo quería descargar un poco todo el coraje que siento, además fue magnifico ver la cara de imbéciles que pusieron el hurón y su padre". Si esa había sido la razón, quería hacer quedar mal a alguien desquitarse, sacar un poco de todo eso que traía dentro y con esa estúpida platica sintió como un peso se quitaba de sus hombros por increíble que pareciera ella estaba mas relajada y le agradecía a esos dos Wesley por haberse dado cuenta hacia donde iban las cosas, antes de llegar al pasillo de su habitación tomo aire y casi corriendo entro a su habitación, se tiro sobre la cama en un gesto totalmente cansado intentando relajarse.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas pero nada el sueño no venia a ella, eso ya la estaba cansando también si dormía unas tres horas seguidas era mucho, despertaba con pesadillas no tan agradables, ahora entendía a Harry el había estando lidiando con ese tipo de pesadillas, tal vez pedirle ayuda o alguna opinión ayudaría, aunque no podría dudarlo el mes anterior había descansado gracias a una poción para dormir sin sueños pero eso ya no funciona como tendría que ser, sintió su estomago hueco, tenia hambre casi no comía y su cuerpo ya empezar a tener estragos, volvió a sentir ardor en el estomago, contuvo el aire para así poder domar un poco el dolor después saco el aire rápido y se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

* * *

-Malfoy estas seguro que iras conmigo, puede ser peligroso.

El aludido lo miraba atentamente mientras ellos hablan en susurros en la cocina.

-Si Potter no puedes ir solo y más ahora que el gran trió no puede estar en una habitación ni cinco minutos antes de intentar matarse.

Harry lo miro directo a los ojos que para su sorpresa irradiaban decisión, el solo asintió sin mucha convicción, pero el hurón tenia razón ahora sus dos mejores no estaban con el y sabia que necesitaba apoyo, no lo puede hacer todo solo y eso lo sabe muy bien.

-Nos vamos mañana muy temprano prepárate aun no se cuanto tiempo pero lleva lo mas indispensable.

Se puso de pie y se quedo estático unos ojos cafés lo estudiaban con detenimiento, el contuvo el aire unos segundos mas pero después sin bajar un minuto mas la guardia salió de la habitación.

Malfoy vio la escena con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada se acomodo mejor en la mesa y siguió con su mirada atenta en la castaña, que le devolvió la mirada con una fuerza que lo hiso flaquear un momento pero con todo su orgullo no desvió la vista.

Hermione avanzo con seguridad, paso aun costado del rubio tomo unas tostadas les unto mantequilla y volvió a tomar asiento enfrente del rubio.

Comía despacio, disfrutando de la comida que caía veloz en su estomago vacio, sabia que el muchacho la observaba pero no decía nada era una prueba y el lo sabia, el ambiente no estaba tan tenso como siempre que solían encontrarse en alguna habitación, de pronto el silencio si bien absurdo fue roto por una pregunta que había esperado demasiado por salir.

-Granger ¿por que me dejaste con vida?

La joven dio el ultimo mordisco a su tostada con lentitud levanto la vista y la poso en los grises estudiándolo, pasaron unos minutos en esa forma hasta que ella dibujo una sonrisa que daba mas a una mueca burlona, se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

-Realmente esa pregunta no te ha dejado dormir eh- se callo un minuto y miro al joven que la veía con su rostro inescrutable.- Selo prometí a alguien y lo cumplí así que no te emociones tanto tal ves después no tengas tanta suerte- se dio la vuelta y antes de atravesar por completo la puerta con voz suave agrego.- tengan cuidado y ten los ojos bien abiertos Harry odia pedir ayuda pero la necesitara mas de lo que cree sean cuidadosos.- dio un paso mas atravesando por completo la puerta cuando una voz la detuvo de nuevo.

-Lamento lo de tu gato.- esta vez su voz no sonaba fría ni distante la joven solo asintió con la cabeza y desapareció de su vista.

* * *

Que tal el primer acercamiento, ya se que ha esta historia le había hecho falta el acercamiento de nuestra pareja favorita, pero así tienen que ser las cosas, sino seria extraño, pero bueno ¿Qué les pareció?, ojale les agrade y recuerden dejen sus comentarios.

*absnow: ehi, gracias por pasarte a dejar algo pensé que no me leerías, pero gracias este capitulo es para ti, la platica de los gemelos y Hermione fue completamente ideada en una de las que solemos tener, (jajá, es que esta un poco dañada) si escribes algo de Harry avísame, bueno cuídate y sigue leyéndome aunque no te guste Xd.

*Pabaji: gracias por los concejos ya leí la trilogía de tonos divertida aunque en la primera parte confusa pero rifada, aunque he de aceptar que me gusto mas del sartén al fuego, espero ya la hayos leído Xd. Espero te siga agradando la historia.

*Adrit126 y queen of the shadow: espero les siga gustando la historia y dejen sus comentarios.

Sin más que agregar:

Su desquiciada escritora con el corazón roto.

Besos.


	8. Chapter 8

Odio al amor.

Buenas tardes, días o noches respectivamente, espero se la estén pasando súper en estas vacaciones los que como yo aun andan de vagos.

Por cierto no se si ya les dije que:

No todos los personajes son de mi autoría le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling yo solo hago ideas macabras sin fines de lucro y esas cosas.

Sin más manos a la obra.

* * *

Cap. 8. Por siempre un trió.

Pequeños crujidos de madera rompían el silencio de la desgastada casa, en el hall dos figuras sino muy corpulentas para ser de adultos, las dos sombras arreglaban las cosas para por fin salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible, cada uno llevaba una mochila con lo que ellos pensaban que seria lo indispensable, no hablaban apenas y respiraban, ninguno tenia miedo solo era la excitación del momento y la inquietud de lo que les espera.

-Malfoy esta será la última vez que lo pregunte ¿este seguro de ir?, una vez saliendo de aquí no habrá vuelta atrás.-dijo en susurros Harry.

-Si Potter estoy seguro, ya vámonos.- dijo disgustado el rubio.

-De acuerdo, vamos.-

-Tengan cuidado, chicos.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron rígidos en su lugar y con cautela voltearon a ver a la chica que se encontraba sentada en las escaleras mirándoles.

-Hermione que estas haciendo.-

-Solo me quería despedir Harry tal vez cuando regreses yo ya no este aquí, lo sabes, además tenia que darte algo.- la chica se puso de pie y con una agilidad digna de un felino bajo las escaleras restantes sin emitir ruido alguno, estiro la mano y les entrego una mochila pequeña, la cual tomo el rubio mientras su acompañante solo miraba a la joven.

-La necesitaran, no desperdicien las cosas y no se comuniquen puede ser peligroso, adiós.

Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la biblioteca sin dar vuelta atrás y solo asintiendo con la cabeza cuando uno de los chicos le agradeció para también ellos salir de la casa.

* * *

YA había pasado mes y medio desde que los dos chicos se habían marchado de la casa, los ánimos ya se habían calmado Hermione aun recordaba los gritos de la señora Wesley pero sobre todo la cara de Narcisa Malfoy llena de preocupación.

Si bien era verdad que odiaba a los Malfoy ahora por extraño que pareciera estaban mas tranquilos no es que se llevaran de maravilla pero se toleraban, platicaba largamente con Narcisa, pues desde que Sirius se había ido buscando a los chicos se había sentido un poco sola.

Descubrió lo interesante que era además de inteligente y de tener una gran cultura. Otro gran dato curioso era la tregua que tenia con las serpientes, si bien no eran amigos y solo cruzaban palabras de cortesía, había podido distinguir sus reacciones y sus modos de comportarse pero no salía de ahí.

El trato con Parkinson sin embargo era diferente tenían una relación de apoyo silencioso nadie entendía bien el porque pero era así, Ginny se sentía desplazada al respecto decía que Parkinson la estaba desplazando así que rogaba por la llegada de luna a la casa.

Las cosas con Ron no habían mejorado no se dirigían para nada la palabra y desde que Harry se había ido estaba de peor humor aunque eso pareciera imposible. Se la pasaba encerrado en la habitación y se saltaba algunas comidas.

Así fueron pasando los días en la casa sin ningún nuevo incidente, lo único entretenido o curioso del asunto eran las nuevas caras que iban y venían a la casa para las reuniones de la orden además de que sabia que Luna llegaría en unos cuantos días mas, antes de su cumpleaños.

Por fin el día había llegado, Luna estaba parada en la entrada de grimould place con una alegre sonrisa entro y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaban todos reunidos.

-Hola buenos días.-

Los presentes levantaron la cara para ver a la nueva inquilina y de inmediato surco por los rostros una sonrisa de bienvenida.

-Luna que bien que ya has llegado, ¿ya desayunaste?, ven te sirvo.

-gracias señora Wesley.

Luna camino y tomo asiento aun lado de Ron que ni siquiera levanto la cara para ver a la muchacha.

Iba hacer una semana desde que luna había llegado a la casa y si bien es cierto que la chica es extraña logro descargar las tenciones de todos para liberar el ambiente con sus ocurrencias, había podido calmar el genio de ron y lo obligaba a bajar a comer con todos.

Ya solo faltaba un día para su cumpleaños y había arreglado su equipaje y cosas, aun no tenían ninguna noticia de Sirius y eso la entristecía un poco pues hubiera querido despedirse de él aunque sabia que era mejor así.

Aun recordaba la ultima platica con luna estaba confundida en muchos aspectos, sobre todo en lo que correspondía a Harry y ron recordó las palabras de luna respecto a esto y se sintió triste tal ve ella tuviera razón pero todos eran tan orgullosos que ni a la fuerza darían su brazo a torcer, pero era parte de lo que eran.

Bajo a la cena seria la ultima en la casa, si bien los casi dos meses se le habían hecho una eternidad la había pasado mas tranquila con la lección que le había dado al elfo y al cuadro los cuales ya habían dejado de molestar e insultar cada vez que se cruzaba con ellos.

-Hermione querida, siéntate ya vamos a empezar a cenar solo esperamos a los gemelos y a sirias mando un patronus diciendo que llegaba a la cena.

-claro señora Wesley no se preocupe.

-oye Hermione mañana es tu cumpleaños verdad ¿que vas a hacer?-

Todos la voltearon a ver de inmediato esperando su respuesta, mientras entraban los gemelos con bolsas, tomando asiento uno a cada lado de ella.

-pues mañana me voy, aun no se bien a donde pero tengo unas cosas que hacer antes de ir por mis papas.

-herma como que te vas.

-si, porque nos abandonas.

-acaso ya no te satisfacemos.

-ya no sientes nada por nosotros.

-tienes a alguien mas.

-pero como puedes hacernos eso.

Los gemelos hablaban en tono dramático haciendo reír a todos los que estaban ahí y poniendo roja a Hermione mientras decían eso, pues uno la abrazaba por la cintura y el otro por el cuello.

-lo siento chicos, no son ustedes soy yo.-dijo intentando contener la risa que le estaban provocando.

-no, hermi cambiaremos por ti, verdad George.-

-por supuesto, Fred y yo estamos dispuestos a todo hermi, no nos dejes.

-lo siento chicos pero ya tome mi decisión, lo pasamos fantástico mientras duro, dejemos que sean buenos momentos.

-estas segura no hay forma de que cambies de opinión.

-no, no hay forma.

-entonces George.

-por supuesto Fred.-dijo este con una sonrisa picara que dejo sorprendida a Hermione.

George la soltó del cuello y Fred la aferro más de la cintura y con un ágil movimiento la cargo, Hermione estaba sorprendida ante esto mientras los demás los veían botados de la risa.

-mama, no nos molestes en toda la noche.

-le daremos su despedida a hermi, vámonos George.

Hermione abrió los ojos ante esto intentando bajarse pero la tenían bien sujeta.

Los tres salieron de la cocina antes de que la señora Wesley comprendiera de qué estaban hablando.

Antes de que dieran tres pasos se escucho el ruido de alguien apareciéndose y después un golpe seco en el piso, los chicos se vieron confundidos para después ver a un rubio en la entrada tirado, de inmediato soltaron a Hermione y se acercaron para comprobar si era quien ellos pensaba.

-Por Merlín si es Malfoy y esta herido.-

Hermione se acerco a ellos de prisa viendo al chico rubio en el suelo cubierto de sangre y con unos cuantos golpes, se agacho de inmediato para voltearlo y observo que aun estaba con vida.

-por Merlín, Malfoy, Malfoy-intentaba despertarlo cuando una idea la golpeo de lleno y se lleno de angustia.- Malfoy donde esta Harry, Merlín, donde esta Harry.- empezó a gritar esta mientras todos salían de la cocina ante el alboroto, la señora Malfoy salió de inmediato para llegar al lado de su hijo.

-con un demonio responde donde esta harry.- seguia diciendo Hermione mientras zarandeaba a Malfoy, este abrió los ojos, intento enfocarla abrió la boca pero ningún ruido salió de ella.

Hermione se levanto enseguida saco su varita y mando su patronus a visar a todos lo que había sucedido, seguía dando veletas pensando que hacer.

-rápido hay que atenderlo esta sangrando demasiado.-dijo luna entrando en razón, los gemelos lo levantaron y se aparecieron en su habitación.

Mientras los que aun no podían usar magia corrían por las escaleras para llegar.

Cuando Hermione entro a la habitación, vio al rubio sin camisa lleno de cortes y golpes hechas por maldiciones fuertes ya lo estaban limpiando con paños de agua pero no tenían más por hacer.

-accio posiciones.-dijo Hermione en voz baja de inmediato una caja de madera pequeña apareció en sus manos se acerco al chico y se sentó en la cama y reviso las heridas que seguían sangrando.

Todos la observaron mientras sacaba las botellitas de la caja que al parecer estaba agrandada mágicamente.

-pensar que le volveré a salvar la vida al hurón.-dijo en murmullos mas para si que para todos que la escucharon pues estaban en completo silencio.

Aplico las posiciones con destreza y empezaron a cicatrizar de inmediato después de lo que parecieron horas pero que en realidad habían sido quince minutos se levanto de la cama.

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer por el. Narcisa solo asintió.

-necesitamos que despierte solo abra que esperar unos minutos en lo que recupera la conciencia.-

Salió de la habitación para entrar a la suya.

Draco empezó a moverse sintió el dolor en su cuerpo las maldiciones le dieron por completo pero había logrado aparecerse en la casa, sentía la comodidad de la cama y despacio empezó abrir los ojos, vio que alguien le hablaba con voz firme pero el aun no lograba comprender lo que le decían, por fin distinguió la figura y vio que era castaña y empezó a entender que le decía.

-vamos Malfoy donde dejaste a Harry, vamos reacciona, donde esta Harry.-se oía muy preocupada.

-tranquilízate Granger, déjalo descansar...

-que lo deje descansar no digas estupideces Zabini míralo como llego como crees que este Harry igual o peor y eso si es que...-guardo silencio de golpe y se volvió a dirigir a Malfoy.-con un demonio dime donde dejaste a Harry.

Malfoy entro en conciencia cerro los ojos pero abrió la boca y empezó a hablar despacio.

-encontramos uno, pero el lugar estaba maldito, tenia protecciones por todos lados cuando lo conseguimos y salimos nos atacaron los mortios al parecer llevaban persiguiéndonos días, ya se nos había terminado la posición desposicionadora.- tosió y salió sangre de su boca respiro profundamente aun y sintiera el dolor de sus huesos.- así que Potter se quedo en el lugar mientras yo me fui para distraer a los mortios los cuales me siguieron.-hiso una pausa para respirar y dirigió su vista hacia la chica pudo leer en sus ojos el miedo y la pregunta silenciosa que pedía a gritos ser resuelta.-El esta vivo Granger, solo esta herido yo lo deje con vida mientras venia buscar ayuda.

Hermione lo miro estaba nerviosa sentía una angustia amarga en su cuerpo solo asintió y se volvió a poner de pie tomando así una determinación.

-Donde lo dejaste.-dijo con voz decidida y seria, Malfoy la miro y se sintió sobrecogido ante su mirada antes no había mostrado nada mas que odio pero en ese momento pudo ver todo el remolino de sentimientos de la chica.

-Cerca de donde paso lo de la elfina.- Hermione lo miro asintió tomo la posición que había dejado aun costado y se la tendió.

-Es para el dolor, necesitaba que dijeras primero donde se encontraba.-se puso de pie de la cama y salió de la habitación de inmediato directo a la suya.

Draco tomo la posición y cayo en un sueño profundo los demás salieron de la habitación dejando al chico descansar.

-A donde vas Hermione.-dijo luna viendo salir a la castaña con una mochila en el hombro.

-Voy a buscar a Harry.-dijo en tono resuelto sin detenerse a ver a nadie.

-Pero no puedes irte así y menos sola.-dijo Pansy en tono temerse.

Antes de Hermione contestara una voz se le adelanto dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-No va a ir sola por que yo voy con ella.-dijo Ron bajando presuroso las escaleras para reunirse con la castaña y viéndola directo a los ojos ella solo asintió.

-Pero Ronald no puedes...

La señora Wesley no pudo terminar su frase pues Ron tomo a Hermione de un brazo y desapareció en el acto.

Ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que Hermione y ron se habían ido a buscar a Harry.

La orden estaba reunida entorno a la mesa, habían pasado unos minutos desde que los chicos se fueron cuando llego Snape entro rápido a la habitación del rubio.

-El esta bien todas sus heridas están cerradas, mañana estará como nuevo Narcisa, no le quedaran ni siquiera cicatrices hicieron un buen trabajo.

Narcisa suspiro con alivio.

-No fue cosa nuestra Hermione lo hiso todo no se donde saco todas esas posiciones pero al parecer tenia para cualquier cosa.-dijo ella entorno a la mesa donde todos los que no habían estado presentes escuchaban el relato de lo que había pasado Lucius solo tomo a su esposa de la mano para que se tranquilizara ya sabiendo que su hijo estaba fuera de peligro.

Sirius paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación totalmente preocupado.

-Tranquilízate sirias no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer, ahora solo nos queda esperar a que los chicos regresen o pidan apoyo.-

-Lo se Remus pero no puedo creer que esto este pasando no se que haría si le pasa algo a Harry...

-Nada le pasara a él ni a ninguno.-

-Hazle caso a Remus, Sirius ellos están bien preparados puedes estar seguro que regresaran hoy mismo, además de que la señorita Granger podrá resolver cualquier contratiempo que se les atraviese.

-Si Alastor lo se pero eso no me quita la preocupación que tengo.

Todos asintieron en silencio y volvieron a sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

Ron y Hermione aparecieron en lugar lleno de arboles, caminaron de inmediato rodeando el lugar con sus varitas en reste con un tenue rumos.

-Que hora es Ron.-dijo Hermione en un susurro.

Ron vio su reloj con dificultad.

-Son las once cincuenta y cinco, cinco minutos más y podrás usar magia.

Ella solo guardo silencio.

-Recuerdas como se hace el hechizo posicionado.

-Si.

-Desacuerdo hazlo no debe de estar muy lejos de aquí necesitamos encontrarlo rápido.

Ron saco un pergamino lo recostó en suelo y con un movimiento torpe de varita lanzo un rayo amarillo hacia el.

De inmediato el pergamino se empezó a pintar con el mapa del bosque indicando donde después de unos segundos mas apareció una mota con el nombre de Harry en el.

YA llevaban diez minutos recorriendo el bosque rápidamente y aun no lo encontraban estaban nerviosos hasta que por fin llegaron a un riachuelo y vieron el campamento.

Se precipitaron hacia el lugar buscando a Harry pero todo estaba vacio y no había rastro de el.

-Que dice el mapa Ron.-dijo Hermione angustiada.

-Marca que el esta aqui.- respondio el chico confundido.

-Claro porque no se me ocurrió antes.-levanto la varita-accio capa de invisibilidad.-de inmediato una capa voló hacia las manos de Hermione dejando ver en un rincón a un chico de lentes bañado en sangre e inconsciente.

Los dos soltaron un grito de sorpresa pero fueron directo a él.

Hermione lo reviso y pudo soltar el aire cuando comprobó que estaba con vida.

-Vamos Ron, trae agua y recuéstalo ahí, tenemos que pararle la hemorragia antes de que sea tarde.

El chico asintió tomo a su amigo y lo llevo rápidamente a una cama y salió para ir por agua.

Hermione quito rápidamente la camisa y el pantalón del chico viendo las heridas que tenia por todo el cuerpo, si bien Malfoy tenía más heridas que él, Harry había perdido mucha sangre y sus heridas estaban más expuestas.

Ron le dejo el traste con agua y la ayudo a limpiar el cuerpo de Harry para empezar a curarlo.

Ninguno decía nada estaban por completo concentrados en su tarea.

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos sintiendo dolor en cada extremidad de su cuerpo, no pudo enfocar nada movió una mano intentando buscar sus lentes, sus amigos de inmediato se dieron cuenta de que había despertado.

-Tranquilo Harry soy Hermione.

-Hermione, pero... ¿Ron?

-Aquí estoy hermano casi nos matas de susto. Pero tranquilo Hermione sabe lo que hace en unos minutos mas estarse bien.

-Tenemos que destruirlo yo no pude la maldición reboto hacia mi, sin este solo faltaría la serpiente.

-Calma Harry ahorita lo importante es tu salud.

-No, tenemos que destruirlo no tardaran en regresar los mortifago.

-tranquilízate déjame terminar y vemos que hacemos, de acuerdo.-

A Harry no le quedo más que obedecer.

-Listo Harry ¿puedes levantarte?

El chico asintió se puso de pie apoyado en el hombro de Ron, lo miro y lo abrazo.

-Discúlpame hermano, pero sabes que esta vez estaba en lo correcto y lo tenía que hacer.

Ron asintió mirando a Harry directo a la cara.

-Lo se y lo lamento se que no debí meterte en la situación, perdónenme.

Los chicos miraron a la castaña esperando su respuesta.

-Yo también lo lamento.-dijo en suspiro.- pero es verdad que no podrían entender que es lo que me ha sucedido, me cerré lo se.- apretó sus manos convirtiéndolas en puños.- pero tengo tanta furia dentro y no quiero explotar pero por desgracia eso es lo que sucede, se que ustedes me quieren ayudar pero no pueden hacerlo.-se escucho el pequeño susurro.- nadie puede hacerlo.

Ron miro a Harry se acerco a Hermione poniendo una mano sobre su hombro la atrajo hacia el y la abrazo.

Hacia dos meses que ellos no se habían acercado sintió una tranquilidad en su cuerpo.

-Se que has estado en el mismísimo infierno y no ha sido mas que mi culpa, jamás me lo perdonare pero hay algo que no permitiré.- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.-que pienses que estas sola.

-No lo estarás aun y nos alejes, recuerda ya lo decidimos los tres siempre juntos así sea para entregarnos a la muerte.- dijo Harry poniéndose aun costado de Ron y también abrazando a Hermione.- Ya es hora que nos dejemos de estupideces no somos así, si vamos a ir al infierno iremos pero juntos.

Los otros dos asintieron convencidos de lo que se tenían que hacer.

-Ahora hay que destruir la hora...

Se escucho una explosión los chicos se miraron entre si escuchando las voces.

-Harry bloquearon las apariciones.- El chico asintió.- ¿cuantos metros?

-hasta el inicio del bosque.

-De acuerdo Ron y tú pónganse la capa y salgan de aquí, mientras yo los distraigo.

-No, no te dejaremos.

-Escúchame Ron, Harry no puede enfrentarse a nadie en este momento apenas y puede estar en pie.-miro a Harry.- Además yo soy mas rápida y ya me he enfrentado a ellos puedo manejarlo hasta que se desaparezcan para después ir yo con ustedes, confíen en mi.

Harry la miro asintió tomo a Ron del brazo echándose la capa.- Ten cuidado, te estaremos esperando.- y sin mas salieron de la tienda.

* * *

Dejen sus comentarios.

Sin más que agregar:

Su desquiciada escritora soñando con un rubio hermoso.

Besos.


	9. Chapter 9

Odio al amor.

Buenas tardes, días o noches respectivamente, les tengo unos cuantos anuncios que dejare al final de este capitulo.

Por cierto no se si ya les dije que:

No todos los personajes son de mi autoría le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling yo solo hago ideas macabras sin fines de lucro y esas cosas.

Sin más manos a la obra.

* * *

Cap. 9. Un negro cumpleaños.

Se acercaron rapidamente a las orillas del bosque volteando a ver insistentemente hacia la tienda.

Hermione salio de la tienda calmadamente mirando hacia donde suponia venian las voces.

Los vio, eran tres mortios al parecer ellos aun no la habian notado rapidamente hiso un circulo a su alrededor con la varita que dejo un halo azul en torno a ella.

Camino hacia el centro con precaucion volteo hacia la tienda y la incendio rapidamente los mortifagos saltaron al ver esto encontrandose asi con la persona que cubriria a los chicos para desaparecer.

-Vaya, vaya pero aquienes tenemos aqui, si son los queridos ciervos.-dijo con voz arogante.

-Pero miren si no es otra que la sangre sucia amiga de Potter.-dijo una voz conocida para hermione a quien miro directamente a los ojos.

-Bueno si estare de suerte, no es otro que Lucius Malfoy, no me digas que me extrañabas.-dijo con sorna.

Los otros dos mortifagos se acercaron más hacia ella con la varita levantada.

-Dinos sangre sucia ¿donde se escondió Potter?, si lo haces te mataremos rápido.

Hermione soltó una risa que hiso temblar a sus acompañantes.

-Matarme, por favor no me hagan reír es mas probable que sea al revés, por cierto mis condolencias Avery lamento la muerte Amicus, una gran persona.-dijo en tono burlón.

EL mortio salto hacia delante empuñando su varita, Hermione lo recibió con una sonrisa en la cara, ya les había dado el tiempo necesario a los chicos para llegar a las orillas del bosque además de que comprobó que solo estaban esos tres en las cercanías por lo que no había tanto peligro solo tenia que ser cuidadosa.

-Asquerosa sangre sucia sufrirás y esta vez no habrá nadie que te salve.- empuño la varita con fuerza sacando un rayo de luz azul metálico.

El hechizo salió disparado directo a Hermione pero antes de tocarla se desvió regresando a su dueño quien de inmediato cayó y empezó a retorcerse.

-Mhh, uno menos quedan dos.-dijo viendo significativamente a Lucius.

-Vaya si la sangre sucia tiene trucos.-

-Puedes probarlos.-dijo con una media sonrisa arrogante.

-No lo creo este no es el momento de jugar, solo buscábamos a Potter, pero al parecer ya no esta aquí.-el hombre se dio la vuelta ante la mirada de Hermione.-Lucius deberías recoger al estúpido de Avery.-hiso una pausa y se volteo conectando la mirada con la de Hermione y con una sonrisa triunfante.- Por cierto mi señor te manda sus saludos y dice que le fascino esa linda casa en Australia, es encantadora.-hiso una pausa viendo el efecto de sus palabras.-ah cierto feliz cumpleaños tu regalo.-antes de desaparecer de su vista hiso rodar una botellita con un liquido gris.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de terror, tomo el frasco y levanto la mirada hacia Lucius.

-No se de que demonios hablaba pero lo mejor es que te vayas para la casa, tranquila en cuanto sepa algo te lo hago saber.-hiso flotar a Avery para después desaparecer con él.

* * *

Ron llevaba casi cargando a Harry pero no se detenían cuando llegaron a la zona donde ya se podían desaparecer se detuvieron y observaron a Hermione incendiar el campamento y enfrentarse a los tres mortios.

-Por dios son tres ¿crees que pueda con ellos?-

-Confiemos en ella Ron, si salió viva de una casa llena de mortifago podrá con ellos.-pero no pudo evitar tensarse al ver como le lanzaban un hechizo del cual ella no hiso el mínimo intento por esquivar pero para su sorpresa y alegría el rayo ni siquiera se acerco a Hermione, miro a Ron que al igual que el soltó de una forma mas tranquila el aire retenido.

-Vámonos Harry.-

De inmediato sintió sus pies despegar el suelo para después con fuerza ser plantado, sintió su cabeza rodar y casi cae pero sintió como alguien lo atrapa para después desmayarse.

* * *

-Sirius por favor ya basta tranquilízate lo mejor que puede pasar es no tener noticias de ellos, además Lucius les dará una oportunidad de huir si es que los encuentra.

-Ya lo se Remus pero entiende la espera me esta matando.-

La puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando entrar a Draco Malfoy apoyado de Blaise, tomo asiento apoyado en la mesa mientras los demás lo miraban haciendo preguntas silenciosas gritando por ser respondidas.

-Bueno muchacho dinos ¿Como te encuentras?-

-Bien profesor Lupin, gracias ya saben algo de los demás.- dijo intentando que el interrogatorio se atrasara el mayor tiempo posible.

-Nada hijo, pero tu papa fue llamado e intentara cubrirlos si es necesario.-

El silencio se volvió a cernir en la habitación mientras todos aguardaban nerviosos la llegada de los chicos.

Ya habían pasado tres horas y nada, Sirius estaba desesperado perdiendo por completo los nervios abrió la puerta de golpe sobresaltando a los demás dispuesto a salir de ahí e ir a buscar a los chicos así fuera al infierno, pero no fue necesario en ese mismo instante se escucho el ruido de alguien apareciendo y para su sorpresa vio a Ron y Harry cayendo en el hall rápidamente se acerco y libero del cuerpo de Ron el peso de Harry.

-Chicos gracias a Merlín que están aquí.- todos los demás se precipitaron hacia la entrada viendo a un cansado Ron y aun herido Harry.

-¿Donde esta Hermione?-pregunto de repente Pansy.

Ron levanto la mirada pero guardo silencio mientras los demás esperaban ansiosos su respuesta.

-Se quedo dándonos tiempo para escapar.-

Harry abrió los ojos y pudo distinguir a Sirius quien lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Profesor Dumbledore- dijo Harry buscando al mago.-lo conseguí el ultimo, pero no he podido destruirlo.

-Cálmate Harry entrégamelo.-

Harry se lo tendió ante la mirada atenta de los demás el lo tomo y después desapareció.

-Regresare por Hermione ya a tardado demasiado.

-Tranquilízate Ron ella sabe lo que esta haciendo.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando se escucho la llegada de alguien nuevo y para calma de muchos vieron que era Hermione.

Ron se le fue encima abrazándola dejando atónitos a casi todos.

-Herms, que bueno que estas bien.-dijo mirándola cuando cayó en su mirada perdida.

-¿Que te sucede?-hiso una pausa y la movió para atraer su atención.

Levanto la cara y por fin dejo reflejar toda la angustia y miedo que sentía en ese momento.

-Los encontraron Ron, los encontraron.-para después caer en el suelo de rodillas tomándose la cara.

-¿A quienes Hermione a quienes encontraron?-

-A mis padres.-dijo en un hilo de voz lleno de desesperación.

Sirius se acerco a ellos y Hermione le tendió la botellita que tenía una especie de líquido gris.

Con un movimiento de varita el liquido salió y se convirtió en una cortina de humo para después detallar una imagen que cada segundo se hacia nítida.

-Mi estimada sangre sucia ¿como te encuentras?, me encantaría que muerta pero al parecer no tengo tanta suerte, reconoces el lugar en el que me encuentro, una encantadora villa al sur de Australia.

Tomo asiento en un amplio sofá en la sala delicadamente amueblada.

-Me costo trabajo, meses buscando el lugar, ¿como lo encontré? te preguntaras, pues sencillo tu único error, soportaste horas de torturas e invasiones mentales y no dejabas saber nada, toda una estúpida Grifindor valiente y leal pero.-hiso una pausa macabra.-como todos cometiste un error y míranos ahora yo encontré mi revancha por todo lo que nos has costado.

Se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta.

-Nos veremos las caras salúdame a tu amiguito Potter y por cierto cuando vengas encontraras un pequeño regalo que estuvimos fascinados en dejarte sobre todo Bella.- Salió por la puerta.

La imagen fue dejando de ser nítida y se convirtió en humo para después ser líquido y caer al suelo.

Los demás miraban a Hermione con lastima y dolor.

-Tranquila Hermione, no es tu culpa los podremos rescatar solo hay que esperar a Lucius...

-Claro que lo es, yo los lleve hasta ellos, se supone que tenia que protegerlos y que fue lo que hice.-dijo casi gritando.- los entregue en bandeja de plata, maldita sea.

En ese momento un has de luz llego dejando ver una salamandra, quien se poso enfrente de la cara de Hermione.

-Hermione lo siento tanto atacaron tu casa y tus padres no sobrevivieron en este momento salgo para allá.-y desapareció.

Hermione no podía respirar, había escuchado mal, sus padres no podían estar muertos, no podían estarlo; levanto la vista y la poso en la cara de Ron y Harry esperando ver algún detalle que le dijera que era mentira pero no fue así.

Harry intento acercarse a Hermione y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla ella lo evito, sus ojos estaban vacios jamás pensó ver algo así, ella no lloraba pero su mirada destruía con solo intentar observarla vio como se puso de pie camino hacia la puerta y antes de poder hacer algo, ella solo desaprecio llevando un polizonte.

* * *

Sus pies tocaron de inmediato el pasto levanto la vista hacia la mano que la aferraba fuertemente del hombro, vio al rubio afianzado a ella, se soltó bruscamente y camino por el sendero rogando porque todo eso solo fuera una de sus múltiples pesadillas, pero no fue así.

En la mitad del sendero se encontraba una gran casa y sobre ella estaba la marca tenebrosa.

Corrió directo a la casa las puertas estaban abiertas y al entrar se encontró con la peor escena de su vida, sus padres yacían sin vida en la sala.

Cayo de rodillas ante la burda escena estaba completamente bloqueada no sabia que hacer sintió como alguien le tomaba el hombro para intentar levantarla, ella estaba completamente ida no se dio cuenta cuando la había levantado del piso y la sujetaba como con una delicadeza jamás vista para ella pero nada importaba ya, porque lucharía ahora después de todo ella ya no tenia nada que defender.

Su alma estaba perforada su única esperanza yacía muerta en esa sala, ni siquiera podía llorar.

Su acompañante la giro para verla a la cara y se quedo en shock, jamás había visto algo como eso, sus ojos no detallaban nada absolutamente nada, estaban vacios él se sintió desolado al verla así y solo atino a juntarla a su pecho y abrazarla como si así pudiera liberarla de las ataduras que se tendían sobre ella.

Nada absolutamente nada, su mente no trabajaba, se separo del rubio y camino tambaleante hacia el cuerpo de su padre se hinco levanto la mano temblorosa para tocar su cara sin el calor que siempre desprendía, lo abrazo con fuerza transmitiéndole su cariño y dolor.

Draco espero unos minutos viéndola aferrada al cuerpo de su padre, volteo la mirada no soportaba esa escena si bien el nunca había sentido afinación hacia Hermione Granger después de toda la historia le tenia una especie de aprecio, además de que le había salvado la vida dos veces.

Miro la pequeña mesita y encima se encontraba un marco doble se acerco hacia ella y tomo el marco de un lado estaba Hermione sonriendo para después cambiar a reírse y saludar, en la de un costado estaba con sus padres sonriendo para después abrazarla y darle un beso. Sintió su corazón comprimirse claro que sabia lo que era el temor a que algo le pasara a sus padres el era el ejemplo perfecto, había intentando matar a Dumbledore solo para que sus padres siguieran con vida, el la entendía los había abandonado pensando que así estarían seguros pero no había sido así y no era su culpa esos malditos se la pasaban desgraciándole la vida a quien pudiera el lo sabia agradecía que se hubiese dado cuenta no tan tarde y pudo cambiar su camino, salió de su ensoñación y guardo el marco en su bolsa se acerco a Hermione y escucho lo que decía no podía evitar sentir escalofríos.

-Te juro que me la pagaran, no descansare hasta que esos malditos paguen lo que han hecho te lo juro.-dijo aferrándose a su padre.

-Vamos Hermione calma, ven levántate.-Draco la llamo por su nombre con sutileza era la primera vez que lo hacia, él la tomo por el brazo y la levanto rápidamente, Hermione solamente atino a aferrarse a Draco, él sorprendido le regreso el abrazo.

* * *

Cuando Lucius Malfoy entro a la casa se encontró con esa escena y para su propia sorpresa no le molesto y sin ruido alguno salió de la casa.

-Lucius donde esta Hermione- dijo un agitado Sirius que se acercaba corriendo hacia el rubio.

-Esta dentro pero...- no termino de decir nada pues Sirius se paso derecho sin prestarle atención alguna.

Vio salir a Sirius de la misma forma en la que el salió.

-Es mejor dejarlos un momento.-dijo Lucius viendo asentir a Sirius.

Unos minutos después vieron las cabezas pelirrojas correr seguidos de cerca de Harry y Remus.

* * *

Hermione respiro mas calmadamente en los brazos del rubio mientras el le acariciaba el pelo.

-Draco por favor sácame de aquí.-dijo en un susurro. El la levanto en brazos y salió de la casa.

-Espera un minuto.-el se detuvo justo en la entrada de la casa y la miro sacar su varita.-"incendio infimum", vámonos.- con esto ultimo enterró su cara en el pecho del rubio mientras la casa era envuelta en fuego.

El se detuvo en la mitad del sendero y se sentó en el pasto con ella aun en brazos mientras los dos observaban el triunfo del fuego sobre la casa.

-Hermione.-

Ella escucho que la llamaban pero todo sonaba tan lejano que no presto atención hasta que sintió los brazos de sus amigos sobre ella.

Levanto la vista confundida y vio a Harry llorando al igual que Ron.

-¿Por que están llorando?- dijo confundida y alejándose de ellos para agarrar de nuevo a Draco.

-Hermi, lo sentimos...-dijo Harry sorprendido por la reacción de la castaña.

-No sientan nada ellos estan ahora en un lugar mejor.-dijo moviendo la vista hacia otro lado, se puso de pie con trabajo y camino ante la mirada de los otros.

-Tengo que ir a mi casa, dejenme sola un momento.- despues desapareció.

* * *

Hola ¿Qué les ha parecido este capitulo?, un poco intenso tal vez pero tenia que ser así.

Bueno los anuncios la verdad es solo un comentario.

Esta semana para ser exactos el martes entro a la universidad nuevamente por lo que les quiero aclarar que tal ves me tarde mas de lo normal y si dejan una cantidad considerable de comentarios tal ves me apresure a subir el cap. (sonrisa malvada de mi parte, mentira la verdad me sentiré feliz.), bueno como sea espero me tengan paciencia y les agrade la historia.

Bueno un saludo para los lectores y sigan así.

Sin más que agregar:

Su desquiciada escritora preparándose para el regreso a la facultad.

Besos.


	10. Chapter 10

Odio al amor.

Buenas tardes, días o noches respectivamente, les tengo unos cuantos anuncios que dejare al final de este capitulo.

Por cierto no se si ya les dije que:

No todos los personajes son de mi autoría le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling yo solo hago ideas macabras sin fines de lucro y esas cosas.

Sin más manos a la obra.

* * *

Cap. 10 En sueños.

Entro a su casa con paso cansado y sus ojos llenos de tristeza, vio el sillón favorito de su padre recordó todos los lindos momentos que paso con su familia, sintió un vacio en el estomago llevo sus manos a su rostro y estrujo sus ojos pero nada no había ni una sola lagrima, no sabia porque pero esas ganas inmensas de llorar no eran suficientes para que sus ojos decidieran dejarlas correr grito con fuerza y odio, sus padres habían muerto y por primera vez se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola.

Después de recorrer por ultima vez la casa entro al cuarto de sus padres el cual supuso no miraría en mucho tiempo se recostó en la cama aspirando el aroma de sus padres sintió los resquicios del calor que había perdido estuvo solo así sobre la cama hasta que se dio cuenta de que la noche había llegado se incorporo con lentitud observando la habitación cuando reparo en el tocador de su madre se acerco y noto que encima estaban las alianzas de sus padres sorprendida por estos pues ellos siempre las llevaban puestas, las tomo entre sus manos y salió al balcón donde pudo apreciar la luna que iluminaba la noche.

Cuando salió de su casa el frio viento golpeo su cara ella levanto la vista del suelo y viendo por última vez su casa camino cabizbaja con una decisión tomada.

-Resistire.-apreto con fuerza los anillos que estaban en sus manos.

Nadie escucho el doloroso susurro de un alma desgarrada por la perdida.

* * *

La puerta se abrió despacio sin ruido alguno Hermione entro con lentitud al hall con la cabeza en otro lugar, solo por esa noche se permitiría ser débil.

Se acerco a las escaleras y se dio cuenta que ahí sentados estaban sus amigos.

Nadie dijo nada ella se sentó en el primer escalón con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la mirada en el techo.

Harry se acerco a ella con lentitud le paso un brazo sobre sus hombros y la abrazo.

Ella sintió que ese agujero en su interior la dejaba tranquila y agradeció a su amigo internamente.

Ron por su parte los miro a los dos e hincándose frente a ella acaricio su rostro.

-Juntos hasta el infierno.-le dijo en susurro después de besar su frente.

Ella lo miro y sonrió.

-Realmente pensaste que estarías sola, ¿verdad?-

Hermione miro al pelirrojo y no hubo necesidad de que ella contestara pues ellos sabían la respuesta.

-Nosotros siempre seremos tu familia, sin importar nada.-

Ella asintió simplemente.

Harry la levanto en sus brazos y con calma subieron los escalones hasta su habitación.

La recostaron sobre la cama ella los miro a los ojos y ellos pudieron sentir su dolor.

-Por fin lo entiendo.-dijo Ron rompiendo el silencio.-el dolor de uno es el dolor de los otros.-

Harry lo vio fijamente y solo sonrió.

Hermione estaba en medio de su cama que en esos momentos le pareció inmensa vio los doseles entendiendo lo que ron acababa de decir el dolor de uno era también de los otros. Su mirada se desvió de ahí cuando vio que tanto Harry como Ron se quitaron sus zapatos y calcetines para acomodarse uno a cada lado de ella en la cama.

-¿Que están haciendo?-

Ron le sonrió mientras pasaba un brazo por su abdomen para abrazarla y juntarla a su cuerpo.

-Esta noche dormiremos juntos.-contesto Harry pegándose también a ella tomando su brazo y colocándolo sobre su torso obligándola a abrazarlo mientras que con el otro tomaba su mano y la apretaba con fuerza.

Ella los miro a los dos con sorpresa y completamente roja.

Poco a poco fue relajándose Harry acariciaba con suavidad su cabello y Ron su abdomen sobre la blusa.

-¿Cuantos días llevas sin dormir?- le pregunto Harry viéndola a los ojos.

-No lo se casi desde que te fuiste las posiciones no me ayudan mucho.-

-Tienes que empezar a dormir un poco herms.-

-Lo se Ron pero cuando me vence el sueño solo tengo pesadillas y tengo miedo de no poder despertar.-dijo cerrando los ojos con pena.

-Nosotros estaremos aquí contigo te cuidaremos siempre así que descansa un poco.-

Ella le dio una tímida sonrisa asintiendo.

-Saben alguna vez llegue pensar que dormiría contigo Hermione.-lo dijo por impulso haciendo que los otros dos voltearan a verlo con miradas curiosas.-lo que nunca imagine es que Harry también estaría con nosotros en la cama.

Fue inevitable tanto Harry como Hermione soltaron una carcajada.

-Bueno es cierto el que los tres estemos en la misma cama es raro pero creo que me agrada.- le dijo con una sonrisa picara que hiso reír a Harry mientras Ron solo se ponía colorado.-saben ahora si nos merecemos el apodo del trió de oro.

Ahora solo Hermione sonrió al ver a sus dos amigos sonrojados.

Poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo hasta caer dormida.

-Ya se durmió.-dijo susurrando ron.

-Bueno lo mejor es que nosotros también lo hagamos.-

* * *

Ese olor repulsivo inundo sus fosas nasales poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y se encontró en una asquerosa celda, tembló. Lo que sentía en ese momento no podía compararse al miedo era mas bien terror, quiso moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, le dolía demasiado así que dejo todo intento de hacer racionar sus músculos.

Escucho pasos que cada vez estaban mas cerca, pudo distinguir que solo era una persona, de pronto el silencio se volvió a cernir para volver a ser roto por el movimiento de una reja.

-Hola sangre sucia es hora de la diversión.-el hombre la apunto con la varita y hechizo sus muñecas la tomo del pelo y la levanto llevándola casi a rastras por los pasillos para salir de las mazmorras.

Llego aun salón donde después de de entrar fue lanzada al centro.

-Bueno, como estas querida.-se escucho la voz escalofriante de una de las esquinas ocultas por las penumbras.- ¡crucio!

Sintió su cuerpo doblegarse en el suelo, apretó los ojos con la poca fuerza que le quedaba para soportar los gritos que querían escapar de su boca.

-Bueno sangre sucia, ¿estas dispuesta a hablar hoy o prefieres quedarte a jugar?-le dijo después de retirar el hechizo.

Hermione sintió su cuerpo nuevamente relajarse esto apenas había empezado, con la fuerza que la caracteriza se fue lentamente incorporando hasta quedar de pie frente a su atacante.

-Me encanta jugar contigo bella, ya lo sabes.-contesto con seguridad aunque su voz se oía ahogada.

La mujer volvió a levantar la varita y el dolor volvió a azotar a Hermione.

-Realmente no entiendo porque los proteges tanto chiquilla, ellos te han dado por muerta, no vendrán a rescatarte.-le dijo haciendo mas duradero el hechizo.-podrias hablar y te haría el favor de matarte ahora sin tanto dolor.

Hermione volvió a ponerse en pie enfrentando a la mujer sin reflejar el dolor que viajaba por su cuerpo. La desafío con la mirada haciendo que la otra mujer se enfureciera volviendo a caer al suelo.

Concentrada solo se repetía mentalmente "ellos vendrán por ti, no puedes morir aquí, no puedes", después de algunas horas la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando pasar a un personaje que Hermione no pudo distinguir, sus sentidos le estaban fallando, veía borroso y no escuchaba mas que zumbidos en su oído.

-Bella, vas a matarla y eso no le gustara en absoluto al Lord.- dijo la voz con seguridad.

-Pero Narcisa...-

-¿a caso quieres recibir un castigo?- le dijo levantando una ceja con superioridad.

Bella trago saliva con dificultad, después negó con la cabeza.

La menor de las hermanas levanto la varita e hiso levitar el cuerpo de la chica para salir de la habitación cuando fue tirado nuevamente por el sonido de un ¡crucio!

* * *

Hermione empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente sobre la cama empezó a moverse inquietamente cosa que hiso que Ron y Harry despertaran.

-Esta teniendo pesadillas.-

Harry la iba a mover cuando empezó a escuchar balbuceos de la boca de su amiga.

-Ellos vendrán por ti no puedes morir aquí, no puedes.-decia con voz ahogada Ron y Harry se miraron angustiados.

Hermione lo repetía, constantemente en cada vuelta que daba en la cama además de escuchar uno que otro quejido, ya la habían intentado despertar de varias manera pero no cedía simplemente no abría los ojos.

Asustados Ron bajo a buscar a alguien que supiera que hacer, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Draco que bajaba arreglado para desayunar.

Este se sorprendió al ver salir a Ron solo con pantalones de la habitación de Hermione y algo se movió en su pecho no entendió que fue pero tenias ganas de golpear al chico, hasta que reparo en la cara de susto que tenia y la prisa en la que bajo las escaleras.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina con rapidez solo encontró a la señora Malfoy junto a su madre y Sirius desayunando.

-Ronald ¿que demonios haces bajando así medio desnudo?- le dijo su madre reprobatoriamente.

Narcisa vio entrar a su hijo después de que el chico pelirrojo entrara hecho una tromba por las cocinas con la respiración agitada.

-Es... es Hermione... no sabemos que le pasa pero no puede despertar.-decia el chico lleno de angustia.

Las dos mujeres de inmediato se llenaron de alarma y apagando el fuego de las estufas subieron las escaleras corriendo seguidas por los demás.

Abrieron la puerta sin tocar y encontraron a Harry colocándole compresas frías a Hermione en la frente mientras esta se movía y balbuceaba frases.

* * *

Abrió los ojos nuevamente y se encontró de nuevo en ese inmundo lugar, recorrió la vista por el lugar sintiendo que había alguien o algo ahí.

-¿Quien esta ahí?- dijo esta con voz ronca.

Una persona se acerco a ella hasta quedar alcance de su vista.

-¡Harry!-la voz de Hermione recupero fuerza cuando vio a su amigo.

El chico solo la miraba con seriedad.

-Sabia que vendrías por mí.-le dijo esta intentando levantarse.

-No vengo por ti.-hiso una pausa y la miro con repulsión.-asquerosa sangre sucia.

Hermione se dejo caer al piso con los ojos desorbitados por las palabras de su amigo.

-Pero Harry de que hablas.-

-Solo vine por ultima vez a verte asquerosa traidora.-

-¿traidora?, pero Harry no se de...

-Cállate, por tu culpa Ron esta muerto, mereces morir aquí.-

-No Harry, esto no puede estar pasando.-

* * *

Los presentes estaban asustados la chica no despertaba y lo habían intentado de todas las formas.

-No Harry, yo no soy una traidora.-

Todos los presentes se quedaron fríos al escuchar el leve susurro.

-Te lo juro Harry yo no los he traicionado.- en el tono del susurro se podía detectar el dolor en cada palabra.

-Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no es real.-

-Tenemos que despertarla.-decia Harry quien no se había separado ni un centímetro del cuerpo de su amiga.

Los adultos se miraban ya sin saber que hacer.

-Draco ve a despertar a Severus dile que necesitamos que venga.-le dijo su madre.

El chico de inmediato salió de la habitación y en unos minutos ya regresaba acompañado.

-¿que esta pasando aquí?- dijo con voz agria mirando a los presentes.

-Severus es Hermione no logramos despertarla además de que parece estar delirando.- dijo Narcisa.

El aludido se acerco a la chica y apunto con su varita dijo unas palabras rápidas pero nada paso, este abrió los ojos con sorpresa, volvió a intentarlo pero nada sucedía.

-No puedo creerlo, no puedo entrar a su mente.-dijo Snape sorprendido.

-Ella tiene un hechizo bloqueando su mente.-contesto Draco.

-tu ¿como sabes eso?- le pregunto ron a la defensiva.

-Porque estaba presente cuando lo hiso, eso salvo su vida.-

-Bueno ahora entiendo porque no puede abrir su mente.-todos escuchaban atentos al profesor, pero la voz de Hermione llamo su atención de nuevo.

-Ron no puede estar muerto, tu estas mintiendo, el esta vivo. Ellos vendrán por mi, lo se.-

Harry le cambio nuevamente los trapos mientras ella repetía "esto no es verdad, el no es real, no es real".

-Ella esta atrapada en su mente.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas haciendo brincar a mas de uno.- los últimos sucesos fueron demasiado para ella, su mente la esta encerrando.

-Pero Profesor Dumbledore, tenemos que hacer algo.-

-Lo siento Harry, pero solo ella puede hacerlo.-

Harry se llevo las manos a la cabeza desesperado sin saber que hacer.

Ron se acerco a su amigo y continúo con el trabajo de este.

-¿Desde que hora esta así?-pregunto dumbledore.

-Unas dos horas.-contesto el pelirrojo.

-Estaba durmiendo bien cuando de pronto empezó a inquietarse.- acompleto Harry.

-Y ¿como saben ustedes con exactitud que paso?-pregunto la señora Wesley.

-Pues porque estábamos aquí.-contesto ron.

-La esperamos hasta que llego y subimos con ella, como no la queríamos dejar sola nos quedamos a dormir con ella.-

-Pero que demonios, porque no le dijeron a las chicas ustedes no pueden andar metiéndose al cuarto de una seño...-la señora Weasley quedo en silencio ante la interrupción.

-No es la primera vez que duermen juntos, así que basta Molly no son uno niños y ten por seguro que no estuvieron haciendo cosas indebidas.-termino Sirius con seriedad mientras los otros dos solo asentían.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de nuevo no se encontraba en la misma celda a la que siempre la mandaban miro a su al rededor intentando identificar el lugar pero nada, bajo la cabeza las cuerdas y hechizos que la mantenían siempre prisionera no estaban aun así le costo moverse un poco observo que sus heridas estaban cubiertas con vendas y cuando las retiro observo que las cicatrices que debieron haberle salido no estaban poco a poco empezó a estirar los músculos preparándose para incorporarse, esta vez Bellatrix casi la mata era una suerte que alguien hubiera intervenido.

Estando ya de pie con lentitud camino observando la amplitud del lugar cuando escucho murmullos e intrigada se acerco a la esquina mas obscura de la habitación.

Tanteo la pared cubierta de penumbras y solo encontró un cuadro que saco de la sombras para observar mejor.

* * *

-Joven Malfoy recuerda que clase de hechizo fue el que utilizo la señorita Granger-pregunto Dumbledore tomando asiento en una de la sillas que acababa de aparecer.

EL chico lo observo y guardo unos minutos silencio mientras, los demás estaban atentos a la plática.

-La verdad profesor no tengo idea, todo fue demasiado extraño solo vi los movimientos ella realizo el encantamiento de forma no verbal.-contesto algo apesadumbrado cerro los ojos recordando e imito los movimientos que recordó.- algo así fue.

El director guardo silencio ese moviente lo había visto pero no estaba completamente seguro una vez mas en su vida estuvo sorprendido por la astucia de esa chica y su conocimiento que le habían sacado de muchas.

-Ahora que lo dicen.- interrumpio el silencio el chico pelirrojo sentado en la cama.-recuerdo a Hermione diciendo algo de un descubrimiento que ayudaría a Harry a cerrar la mente de Voldemort sin la necesidad de ser bueno en oclumansia.

Los ojos de todos estaban en el, enrojeció un poco al ser el centro de atención.

-Lo recuerdas Harry.-dijo un vez recuperándose de las miradas.

Harry se quedo pensando intentando recordar.

-Creo que lo encontró el día del ministerio, en el libro ese.-le dijo a Harry quien de inmediato recordó.

-Claro, el libro que robo en el ministerio.-dijo Harry con ojos iluminados.

-¿Hermione robo un libro?-pregunto Ginny.

Ron asintió.

-Ese libro.-dijo haciendo un pequeña pausa mirando a Harry quien asintió dándole a entender que continuara.- lo tenia Yaxley el día que fuimos a robar el relicario, lo saco de una sala protegida, en la lucha ella se enfrento a él y en un estallido que les dio a los dos el libro cayo cerca de ella.

-El libro pertenecía a la familia Malfoy.- prosiguió Harry mirando a los dos parientes quienes pusieron mayor atención.-estaba escrito en una especie de runas, por lo que escuche decir a Hermione era muy complicado de leer.- dijo mirando a su amiga con una media sonrisa en su cara.

-Como era de esperarse ella se obsesiono.- dijo recargando su espalda en el dosel.-no dormía se la pasaba en la biblioteca intentando traducir el contenido del libro y como era de esperarse lo logro.

-Dijo que lo probaría hasta que estuviera segura de que funcionara pues se utilizaba mucha energía y si se hacia mal era capaz de matar a quien lo hacia y a quien lo recibía.

Termino Harry sumido en el recuerdo.

-Pues debió haberlo practicado mucho porque cuando lo hiso fue como hacer un lumus.

Ron se puso de pie y empezó a rebuscar en las cosas de Hermione sin prestarle atención a las miradas que le eran lanzadas.

-Ronald que haces rebuscan en las cosas ajenas.- le regaño su madre.

-El libro tiene que estar por aquí.- fue todo lo que dijo, de inmediato todos se levantaron y empezaron a buscar.

-Maldita sea, Hermione tiene mas libros que la biblioteca de la casa.-dijo Sirius mientras apilaban los libros encontrados en una esquina.

Dumbledore seguía sentado observando la habitación con gran atención si que era peculiar, a simple vista la habitación apenas y se veía habitable estaba reluciente pero solo había el desmesurado contenido de libros y pergaminos archivados con una caligrafía perfecta.

Miro las paredes nada solo un cuadro colgaba en las cuatro paredes, fue en ese momento que una chispa se encendió, el cuadro colgado tenia un marco de oro y era de un tamaño aceptable para mostrar la parte superior de un cuerpo, con rapidez se acerco a la pared que esta frente a él.

* * *

Miro el marco de oro parecía tallado a mano se sorprendió que una cosa así estuviera arrumbada en un lugar como ese.

Después de un tiempo de observar con atención el cuadro que se encontraba vacio lo dejo a un lado y por fin dejándose vencer por el cansancio cayo dormida.

Los murmullos volvieron a llegar a los oídos de Hermione así que con lentitud aprendida abrió los ojos observando a su alrededor y fue en ese momento que lo noto un señor rubio de unos escaso 60 años despotricaba desde el interior del cuadro que ella saco de las sombras.

-Vaya pero si tenemos aquí a la sangre sucia amiga de Potter.- le dijo el señor observándola atentamente.

-Bueno veo que mi fama va creciendo que genial.-contesto de forma arrogante al cuadro mientras recargaba su espalda sobre la pared.-bueno ahora me mandan cuadros para quitarme los pocos minutos de tranquilidad de mi celda eso si que es un fastidio.

El rubio la miraba con intensidad analizándola exhaustivamente.

LA chica ya cansada del análisis se volvió a recostar y cerro los ojos intentando despejar su mente por ahora había tenido suerte pero no siempre correría de la mano de ella, así que estaba barajeando las posibilidades que quedaban para durar lo mas posible hasta que sus amigos la rescataran.

* * *

Dumbledore toco la orilla brillante del cuadro se veía que la habían pulido y limpiado con esmero, sintió la fuerte magia que emanaba ese pedazo de existencia pero noto que estaba vacio.

La chica volvió a revolverse entre las mantas y paños solo diciendo un nombre.

* * *

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta que ya sabes quien soy ¿me dirás tu nombre?- le pregunto un día Hermione en un intento de dejar su mente en otro lado después de una especial tarde de tortura marca Bellatrix.

EL rubio la miro sonrió lascivamente y asintió.

-Mi nombre es Abraxas Malfoy.

* * *

-Abraxas, ¿estas seguro que funcionara?-susurro Hermione pero con el ajetreo nadie lo escucho.

Unos minutos después volvió el susurro más audible haciendo que guardaran silencio.

-Abraxas maldita serpiente sal de una jodida vez.-bramo peligrosamente haciendo que a muchos los recorrieran escalofríos.

Y fue en ese momento que a los ojos sorprendidos de todos una figura apareció en el cuadro en mano de Dumbledore.

-¿que demonios están haciendo con la habitación de Hermione?- pregunto con altanería y furia la figura del cuadro.

-¿quien eres tu?-pregunto de inmediato Ron.

-Mi nombre Weasley es.-dijo mirándolo de arriba para abajo.- Abraxas Malfoy

* * *

Hola, ¿Qué les ha parecido este capitulo?

Bueno lamento la tardanza pero ya saben como son las cosas espero les haya agradado el capitulo es ahora donde se empezaran a aclarar algunas cosas.

Cierto antes de terminar esto quiero decirles que he empezado a subir una historia nueva que ya tengo casi terminada así que si se quieren pasar a darle el visto malo se les espera.

Bueno un saludo para los lectores.

Sin más que agregar:

Su desquiciada escritora.

Besos.


End file.
